Similar
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: Severus Snape and Harry Potter discover they might have more in common then they could ever fathom. As Harry grieves over the many losses in his life, Snape tries 2 guide him away from making the same bad decisions as he once did.  Takes place in 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know I usually right stories for Gallagher Girl, but I couldn't resist trying to write a Harry Potter fanfic. :)

This story takes place in the beginning of 5th year.

I sadly do not own this story or its characters, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, however this version is mine.

Oh and in my story Sirius Black dies in 4th year, not 5th.

All questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed!

Thanks,

Miss Gallagher Girl

* * *

Dark, cold, lifeless, engulfed in solitude. He was **gone.**

Then again he never really was there... but it mattered not, because no matter what, he was **gone.**

At least he wasn't left rotting away in Grimmauld place, now he was just **gone.**

Then again, wasn't everything in his life **gone?** His parents. His godfather. Hell, his life was **gone.**

This year everyone spoke of their future, but would he even have a future?

They spoke of careers. His career was already appointed, he was "The chosen one", he was the one millions depended on to defeat the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... Voldemort.

Hell, he didn't even know if he'd live to see next year, much less next month, or even tomorrow. So he naturally, wasn't very worried about his future.

To think... people envied him. He lived a life filled with sorrow and emptiness, but most of all other then two faithful friends, he was alone.

Well that wasn't fair, he had Hagrid and Remus after all. Dumbledore was always kind to him, always caring. Mcgonagall, though she would never admit to favortism, did in a way favorite him. Not to mention Sirius... well he had Sirius. His last relative... **gone.**

Suddenly a cold voice echoed through his head, piercing his thoughts.

"It seems as though The Chosen One has once again decided that he is above all of us and therefore, why would the golden boy have to complete such a tedious task as to PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS."

Harry felt shivers crawl down his spine as he yanked his head up, forcing himself to meet the cold, dark eyes, of his hated potions professor, Severus Snape.

"Ahhh Mister Potter, welcome back, thank you for once again gracing us with your presence" Snape commented snidely.

Harry, having very little sleep and left feeling very irritable, shot snape a glare and smartly commented "it's a lot more welcomed then yours."

Snape's eyebrows narrowed as his eyes grew dangerous. If looks could kill he would have just been thrown off the astronomy tower that very minute.

Snape all of a sudden swooped over to him, black robes billowing behind. He slapped both hands on his desk and leaned close enough to him that Harry could actually feel his breath, he was near enough that Harry would have been able to hear his heart, but then again, Snape had no heart.

"Mister Potter... stay after class" he said.

Harry could feel goosebumps forming on his arm. How stupid! This was Harry Potter, boy who had defeated a troll, a three headed dog, and Voldemort all in his first year.

The boy who had found the chamber of secrets, murdered a basilisk, and demolished Tom Riddle along with his diary in only his 2nd year.

This was the boy who fought hundreds of dementors all at once to save his godfather, only for him to die along Cedric in his fourth year. He faintly remembered the green light that was cast from Bellatrix's wand, the look on his face as he turned to look at Harry, and then just like that he was gone.

Once again Harry found himself enveloped in his thoughts. As he wished, dreamed, that he could bring Sirius back to life.

"Mister Potter, did you not hear me? I said you have detention tonight".

Suddenly Harry was swept back to real life as he looked around and realized all the students were gone, probably headed to their next class, he met the eyes of his professor who stood their giving him a quizzical look, but just like that, his eyes went back to those pitch black abyss's, penetrating Harry's face.

"MISTER POTTER" Snape barked at his face taking hold of his shoulders and giving him a shake.

"Huh?" was the only thing that could form from Harry's mouth.

As Snape's death glare bore into his head, he quickly restated it to "I mean, yes sir?"

"Are you feeling quite alright, Potter?"

What was that in his voice, was it concern? No. Snape didn't care about anybody. The question was probably sarcastic... rhetorical.

Harry feeling even more grumpy replied "I'm fine sir, are you?"

He raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that not only was he challenging Snape, he was trying the very thin line of patience Snape had.

"Well Mister Potter, you may look forward to week's detention, hopefully in which, you will learn to mind your elders and betters."

All Harry could do was glare, knowing full well, that he had absolutely no control in this situation.

"Yes sir" he replied. Biting his lip to keep from getting himself into even more trouble.

"That is all Potter, be here at 8 sharp, and be ready to work... dismissed".

* * *

I will update regularly, please review with any suggestions and or requests you might have. If I get enough reviews I will add the second chapter today. :) Thanks, love ya guys! 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody git" Ron vented while pacing to and fro.

"He knows we have quidditch on Saturday! The evil bat realized that without you as seeker, we might as well not even try! No way can we beat Slytherin without you!"

"Ron calm down, Harry you did kind of ask for it. You shouldn't have spoken to Professor Snape like that, especially not in front of the whole class." Hermione said pointedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to come up with a way to defend his actions, but he just couldn't find an excuse to justify them.

"He started it" Harry all but whined. The minute it came out of his mouth he wished he could take it back. How childish that sounded... he started it. After all Harry was 15, not 5.

But really Snape enjoyed provoking him. He was an instigator. He should just learn to keep his overly large nose to himself, if he could do that then Harry wouldn't send a rude retort back towards him.

"Hermione, Snape totally did that on purpose and you know it! He just wants Slytherin to win the house cup and he knows that if you take Harry out of the equation, their win is practically edged in stone!"

"You guys still have a good chance even without me." Harry said trying to reassure Ron.

"You still have Fred, George, and Katie. I'm sure you'll do great, I'd try to come and watch but the greasy git will probably have me cleaning cauldrons for the entire Saturday!"

"Harry, you earned it. He's a professor, you need to respect him and put your stupid grudge aside."

"I don't have a grudge Mione, he does! Because of some stupid row he had with my father, I don't know why, but now he loathes me and somehow came up with the idea that by making my life a living hell he would get revenge on my dad."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Harry who was not enjoying this conversation, glanced at the clock and realized it was 7:45. He really didn't want to be late to his detention, it would just be another reason Snape would have to take away another quidditch game.

"All right guys I have to go, Wish me luck!" Ron gave him a sympathetic gesture, but all Hermione did was stick up her nose.

Really sometimes she was SO annoying!

* * *

"Thump, thump" After staring at the polished wood door for approximately 7 minutes, Harry finally realized he couldn't stall any longer unless he wanted to be late.

"Enter" a silky cold voice echoed through the door. Harry cautiously turned the knob on the door, as if it might explode at any minute and taking a last gulp of air he pushed the heavy door open.

Snape's chamber was exactly as he had expected, covered in Slytherin colors, dark, cold, but surprisingly it had a kind of warm filling to it.

Their was a large dark green rug spread out across the mahogany wooded floor and a chestnut colored desk sat right in the middle, behind it a blazing fire flamed, spreading warmth all around the mass expanse of space.

Snape sat at his desk making red quill marks all over some poor kids essay. He didn't even glance up as Harry entered the room and took in the new surrounding.

Harry quietly shut the door and then stood awkwardly, eyes traveling around the room.

Suddenly Snape snapped "Potter thank you for gracing my presence, actually on time for once. How very... unexpected."

Harry shot him a glare, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Remembering Hermione's words _"He's a professor Harry, you have to respect him."_

Forcing an all to fake smile on his face, he decided it was better to stay on Snape's good side... if he even had one.

Harry gritted his teeth and uttered a "Good evening Professor."

Snape chose to completely ignore this statement and simply said "Well get to work Potter, those cauldrons aren't going to clean themselves and I won't put up with your dawdling of laziness. There will be no slacking off in my detentions."

Snape gestured towards the gue-filled cauldrons and then towards a closet, presumingly filled with cleaning supplies. "You may begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid greasy git" Harry mumbled to himself while walking the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

He stole a quick glance at a clock, it was about 11:15.

The evil bat kept him in there for 3 hours and 15 minutes.

12 cauldrons! 12 very large cauldrons and not even so much as a thank you!

All he got was a "your work was less than adequate, nevertheless, you have been in my presence far too long, be here again tomorrow at 8 sharp. Do NOT be late, dismissed."

The arsehole! Harry continued muttering to himself until he arrived at the portrait hole.

"Caput Draconis."

Really Gryffindor had the stupidest sounding passwords. It was supposedly latin for dragons head... so it was beyond Harry why the password couldn't just be, dragons head. But no, it had to be more involved, more confusing.

Really it must be late. To think how much time he was spending on something so trivial as the logic behind the Gryffindor password.

Then again after 3 hours in the dungeons with the wicked potions master, any little thing can set you off like a time bomb.

Harry dragged his feet up the stairs and creaked open the door to his bed chamber.

He was happy to see that all his room mates were asleep because he really didn't feel like speaking of the nights events.

He considered just climbing into bed without changing into his pajamas, but then remembered all the gross potion gunk he had been forced to clean out.

Shuttering at the thought of not removing the grime from under his fingernails he got up and hauled his feet to the bathroom.

He lazily stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, letting the warm water encompass him.

Although, after almost falling asleep in the wash he decided he needed to get out and go to bed.

Harry quickly ended his shower, changed into his pajamas, then crawled into his bed, pulling the comforter tight around him.

He fell asleep with the happy thought of turning Snape's robes pink...

* * *

"Mate, mate, wake up!"

Harry woke up looking into a pool of red.

"What? What's happening? Ron?"

"Finally, I was getting scared there, you missed breakfast, and if you don't hurry up you're going to be late to potions."

Ugh potions, just the word. After last nights events, he just couldn't put up with another class!

"Bloody hell it's 9:00, you have 15 minutes till class starts, you better hurry!"

Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, he hurriedly changed out of his pajamas and into his school robes, brushed his teeth and made a desperate attempt to tame his hair... of course it was all in vain.

BANG! BANG! "Hurry up we have 5 minutes to get to class!" Harry opened the door to meet with Ron's fist who was about to once again thud on the door.

The two ran out of the portrait hole, down the staircase, into the great hall, pass the dining room, down a flight of stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the potions classroom. They threw open the door and ran to their chairs just as the clock struck 9:15.

"Cutting it a little close their aren't we Potter?" Ron's hand clenched into a fist as Harry only scowled at his hated professor, they quickly took a seat next to Hermione.

However, Ron's hand did not go unnoticed by Snape.

"Temper, temper, Mister Weasley, wouldn't want to accompany Potter in detention tonight, now would we?"

Snape's voice was sinister as Ron bit his lip to keep back from shouting a disrespectful retort that would surely have him disemboweling a barrel full of horned toads before you could say hippogriff.

Snape realizing he very well could not handle two dunderheads in detention, turned around and addressed the class, "Take out your books and turn to page two hundred and forty two."

Class dragged on as Snape lectured about the different types of blood replenishing potions. Finally the clock stuck noon and it was time for lunch.

"I expect seven rolls of parchment on the history of blood replenishing potions due tomorrow."

Hermione Granger's hand shot up into the air. With a sigh Professor Snape turned to her, "Ms. Granger, what is possibly so significant that you feel as though you must interrupt the entire class to state?"

Hermione, looking quite hurt, simply replied "sir, we haven't learned about the history of the potion yet, you only taught us about the ingredients and steps to brew it."

"Ms. Granger" Snape's cold voice reverberated across the entire classroom. "Thank you for informing me of this unjust assignment" sarcasm dripped from his voice, "however I am very well aware what I have and have not taught you and I believe you all could benefit from a little background information, therefore my assignment stands, but seeing how it's so, what's the word you Gryffindor's use when referring to my assignments? Oh yes, unfair... instead of seven rolls you have just made it eight."

All the students groaned as they shot dirty looks across the class to where Hermione was sitting.

"Then again, seeing that you are such an insufferable-know-it-all, eight rolls of parchment should be no problem, therefore for you, I will assign ten."

An evil smirk lay on Severus Snape's lips as he sneered out the words "insufferable-know-it-all."

The clock chimed 12 as all the children looked up expectantly, "very well seeing that we are out of time, class is dismissed all except for you three" he said, his eyes resting on the golden trio.

* * *

Favorite and Review :) Thanks, love ya guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The three Gryffindor's exchanged worried glances as they once again took their seats.

Snape watched as Hermione nervously twisted in her chair, curling her bouncy hair around her finger, and as Potter and Weasley continued to shoot anxious looks at one another.

How he loved to see them all at such unease!

"Ms. Granger, what should I do with you? You continue to interrupt my classroom with your inconsequential statements and lack of respect. You think you're better then all of us, smarter even. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for your life, you infuriating know-it-all. This is the last warning! Keep your mouth shut during class or I will cast the silencio spell on you."

Hermione was flabbergasted. She couldn't find words to respond to that! For once she was silent. Pleased, Snape moved on to Ron.

"Mister Weasley, I strongly suggest you invest in a watch seeing that not once this year have you've arrived to my class with adequate time to sit down and take out your supplies, furthermore if I get any disrespect out of you anytime soon I will cut out your tongue and use it as a rare and treasured potions ingredient."

"You two may leave, however Potter you will remain."

Snape watched as Hermione and Ron's eyes traveled to Harry.

They exchanged a nod of the head, as confirmation that he would be alright and then turned and dashed out of the dungeons.

Harry stayed seated, wondering what the hell he had done wrong this time.

It was so unfair. Snape was so unfair. The world was so unfair.

He looked up to meet the cold, unfeeling eyes of Severus Snape.

"Sir?" he questioned, trying to sound semi-respectful.

"Ahhh Mister Potter. I noticed that during my lesson your mind, if you actually do have one, was else where. Care to explain what could possibly be more intriguing and interesting then my lesson?"

Harry pondered over how to respond to this statement.

He knew how he wanted to respond 'any bloody damn thing!' Then again, that wouldn't end well.

"I was just uhm, thinking sir."

"Thinking, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Interesting, care to elaborate?"

Harry quickly realized he didn't like where this was going and decided to stop this conversation before it ended him up in another detention.

"No."

"Potter that was a rhetorical question, tell me right now!" Snape gritted out the last two words.

How infuriating the Potter boy just looked at him then once again replied "no."

"Potter tell me at once!" Snape said grabbing his desk and giving it a shake.

"No" he calmly replied once again.

Snape drew even closer, so close that his nose almost touched with Harry's.

"Potter you push limits, thinking you're better then everyone else, thinking that you don't have to respond to anybody's commands, that your ahead of us all, never minding your elders and superiors, how extraordinarily like your father."

That was it, that had just set off the time bomb, teenage angst was taking over, his head pounded as his heart quickened and his fists clenched and then he couldn't hold it back any longer...

"You bloody git! Get your abnormally large noise and greasy hair out of my face! I'm not going to tell you shit so you might as well just shut the fuck up and leave me alone, okay? You always have to win Snape, you always have to trudge on people's weaknesses, you always have to be better, be stronger! You think your oh so superior with your '10 points from Gryffindor' and your no show of emotion, but really your just a little man who has no feelings because he's all alone in the world, rotting away in this fucking dungeon! You have so many insecurities that you take out on all of us, because you can't handle them. You've wasted your life away, you were probably always cruel and heartless and now you sit alone in the dungeons, grading papers, with no life and no one, because everybody who's tried to help you, tried to understand, you've just pushed away! So you know what you bloody bastard, you deserve this, you deserve everything that's happened to you and I hope you rot in hell!"

With that Harry grabbed his stuff, jumped out from behind his desk and stomped out of the dungeon, slamming the door, leaving a wrathful and utterly speechless Snape behind.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was dedicated to _**Truth's Lie**_, thanks for your awesome review! :)

* * *

Harry was angry but he didn't know why...

Yeah, sure Snape pissed him off but he was used to that.

He was used to the never ending insults and derogatory remarks.

He was used to being taunted and teased, used to be treated like he wasn't good enough... like he was worthless.

All of a sudden he felt a pent of emotions break free.

Anger towards the Dursleys, aggravation towards Snape, but mostly, loss.

His parents, Sirius, Cedric, all of them, gone and their would be many more following them.

He was the leader of a war, a bloody, brutal, fierce war. Where more lives would be wasted, more blood on his hands.

He wasn't a hero.

He was a murderer.

It was his fault his mother and father died. They shouldn't have risked themselves for him, if they didn't, they could still be alive, still be happy, still be together.

It was his fault Sirius was dead, if he had never come to save him at the graveyard he would still be alive.

Then their was Cedric. If he had never been friends with him, if he had never known him or taken the cup with him, he too would still be alive.

It was all his fault, it was always his fault.

The world was so confusing and mysterious.

He always knew he would never live forever, but it seemed as though any moment Voldemort would appear and whisper the two words, spray the green light from his wand, and watch as Harry fell lifeless to the ground.

Then Harry thought about the Dursleys.

If he died they wouldn't even bat an eye?

They never really did care about him after all. Wasn't that why they shoved him in a cupboard and only fed him scraps from the table that they couldn't finish. That's why they made him work till his hands were covered in blisters. That's why they always made sure he was miserable, that he was never happy.

Then again why would they care about him? All he was was a burden on people.

Nobody cared about him. All he was was a soldier. They were training him for battle, then leaving him in the dust.

But he knew that was a lie. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, they all cared about him.

But they shouldn't because look what happened to everyone else that cared about him. Voldemort was taking everything from him.

Suddenly Harry didn't care, he didn't care about homework or the essay that was due tomorrow. He didn't care about what Snape was going to do to him for talking to him like that. He didn't care, he just didn't care.

He was more alone then he ever thought, traveling down a dark and lonely road. One he wished nobody else had to travel too, because he was all too familiar with it and what horrors lay inside.

Harry heard the clock strike 11 P.M. which meant it was lights out, how long had he been sitting their? How long had he been thinking?

He fled to the astronomy tower to avoid any encounters with the teachers taking their nightly strolls around the corridors.

As he sat their and looked out he suddenly felt his scar prickling, then tingling, then burning.

All of a sudden it was like he was in a trance.

Voldemort appeared, he was talking to a lady, the lady was screaming, begging, then without warning he whispered the killing curse and she fell dead to the floor. The women had been his mother.

He saw Cedric laying lifeless on the ground, Sirius with his wand, shielding Harry, then another flash of light.

Suddenly he saw Voldemorts face erupt from the clouds and whisper in a voice so cold and silky,

_"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, if I cannot take you, I will take everyone else. Everybody you ever cared about and you will be left with nothing."_

The last word echoed in his head. He felt as though he was falling to the ground and then once again he lay on the astronomy tower.

Looking up at the ceiling, tears streaked down his face and yelling in pain for the ones he lost and the ones he was going to lose.

"No" he whispered.

"No I won't let you" and with that he jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the tower.

Now sobbing harry got up and stood on the railing. He looked down and watched as his tear fell the distance to the ground. "You can't take them from me if I don't exist" he whispered then he flew, letting the wind carry off his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm not going to lie, I was considering just not finishing the story, but then I remembered how much I hated it when other people did that... so here I am, determined to finish it. However I'm still juggling after school activities, honors courses, and being student council secretary of my school on top of all this so it might take me a tad bit longer to update then usual. Anyways sorry the chapter is so short, I'll try and update again today and if not tomorrow!_

_Love you guys,_

_Miss Gallagher Girl _

* * *

Falling.

He looked down at the black abyss, by quickly estimating Harry was almost positive he would land in a heap of trees or solid ground.

He was hoping for ground, for if he landed in the trees he would surely be alive, barely, yet still alive.

And then think about what would happen... he could see it now all over the Daily Profit and the Quibbler,

**_"The Chosen One Attempts to Takes His Life",_**

_**"Golden Boy, Not so Golden Anymore", **_

_**"The Boy Who Lived, Now the Boy Who Wants to Die",**_

_**"Harry Potter, A Disappointment to Us All."**_

No, he needed this, he needed to be gone once and for all. If he left his friends would no longer be in danger, Hogwarts would not be penetrated, and Voldemort might just leave his friends and loved ones alone for good.

He wasn't loosing much. After all he had no family.

His uncle, aunt, and cousin despised him, Dumbledore only saw him as a soldier he was preparing for war, his friends, well they would miss him, but nothing they wouldn't get over.

If he died he would be with Sirius, his dad, Cedric... his mom. He had never gotten a chance to really know them and now he would have that chance. He felt his stomach drop, his hair flew up and blew in the wind.

He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but was not expecting the sudden jolt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

Here's chapter 7, sorry its taken me so long to write, but I promise I'm on the ball now, I also recently updated my Peter Pan story and my Gallagher Girl stories, so make sure to check them out and now on with the next chapter :)

Yours Truly,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

Harry looked up at the dreaded hands that had taken away his chance to be free... the black sleeves, calloused hands, and long nails.

"No" he whispered to himself, he closed his eyes wishing he had jumped just a little sooner.

It couldn't be, it wasn't.

He peered up a little bit, tracing his stare up to the mans face.

The long silky black hair, the abnormally sized nose, and the pitch black abyss's of eyes.

Snape.

The hands pulled him up and stood him on the astronomy tower, steading him, and then pulling him farther away from the edge, just as a precaution incase he decided to attempt to jump again.

Harry looked up and met the man's stare, they stood there in silence until...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY?"

Snape bellowed.

Potter stood there, looking up dumbly before in a low voice asking,

"Why did you stop me".

He sniffled, then in a pitiful voice said,

"I was so close".

Snape looked at the apparently disturbed boy.

He sighed, he really didn't have patience right now for a mentally unstable Potter, but he couldn't just leave him alone now or send him back to his dorm as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, all Harry could think of was how he'd never be able to face Snape in class or for that matter anywhere, again.

Snape gazed down at the pitiful boy.

And for the first time Snape took in the boys appearence, he was way too thin for a boy of 15 and had the build of maybe more of a 12 or 13 year old.

He had dark bags and circles under his eyes and frozen tears that seemed to want nothing more then to pool down his face.

He looked absolutely dreadful and pathetic, like a small little boy, lost in the world, then again that was exactly what he was.

Imagine at the age of only 15 having the entire fate of the world on your shoulders.

As this was all going through Snape's mind he was beginning to think maybe just maybe, he should cut the boy some slack in class.

All of a sudden Harry had a coughing fit, which brought Severus back to reality he knelt down, so he could look his arch nemesis's son in the eyes.

"Really Potter, pull yourself together" he said while patting the boy on the back to stop him from hacking up his throat.

The poor boy really did look quite tired, rubbing his puffy eyes that were filled with the look of despair.

"Come with me Potter, lets get you back to bed".

"We're going back to my dorm" Harry queried unbelieving his luck that Snape wasn't pursuing the matter farther.

"Absolutely not, after you just attempted to take your life I'm not going to send you back to a room with a window that could just as well be your death sentence".

With that Potter looked around wildly and pulled back,

"No, please don't take me to the infirmary, I just can't bear to be there right now."

That was exactly where Snape had been planning on taking the troubled boy, but now seeing the desperate desire in his eyes to go anywhere but, Snape decided on the only other solution, after all Potter needed sleep and if not in his dorm or the infirmary, there was only one other place.

"I'm not taking you to the infirmary Potter, we're going to my room and you're going to get a good nights sleep and when you wake, you and I are going to have a long discussion on just what you planned to accomplish tonight".

And with that Snape grabbed the still slightly weeping boy by the arm and pulled him down to his personal quarters, knowing he was going to regret this.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,

Hope you enjoy and again sorry for the length, I know its not very long, anyways without further ado, I present to you chapter 8! :p

~MissGallagherGirl~

* * *

The walk to the dungeons was a quiet one and the deeper down they got, the colder and drearier it became. And the louder Harry's sniffles grew.

As they began to descend yet another staircase, Snape finally lost it after a particularly loud whimper, turning around and halting, meeting the bright emerald eyes of one Harry Potter, that were now glistening with just shed tears, Snape carefully hissed, in a low silky voice,

_"Mr. Potter if you do not cease this foolish sniveling and get a hold of yourself, I will give you something to truly cry about"._

He said, while pulling out his wand threateningly.

This sobered Harry up immediately and he desisted from his constant whimpers.

Snape, pleased that the boy had finally stopped, looked down at Harry again and asked,

_"So we're clear?"_

Harry nodded his head.

_"A verbal answer please..."_

_"Yes sir"_, Harry murmured, looking down so he didn't have to meet the eyes that were now glaring a hole into his head.

_"Good now get a move on, you need as much sleep as you can get, and I myself am beginning to feel quite tired."_

Snape once again began to make his way down to his chambers, while dragging Harry's (now aching) arm with him.

As they came to halt at two large wooden doors, both with metal brasts, Harry began to realize where he was.

_"You live here"_, he asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

Snape opened the door and pulled the disheveled looking boy in, then after closing and warding the door, he turned around and addressed his uninvited guest.

Raising an eyebrow he asked,_ "did you believe I slept in my classroom?"_

Harry had never before given thought to exactly where the teachers slept or spent their weekends and was now throughly surprised.

He looked up dumbly and with a shocked voice he said, _"so you like sleep in here and everything?"_

Snape, who had finally reached his breaking point, cuffed Harry on the head and replied,

_"insolent boy, do you ever use that pitiful excuse of a brain that Minerva foolishly insists you have?"_

Harry glaring at Snape and now remembering exactly why he was his most hated professor responded angrily by turning his back and in a frustrated voice saying,

_"fine then, I would much rather spend the night in my dorm then with the greasy bat of the dungeons!"_

Snape still mad from Harry's outburst before in his classroom, whispered in a deadly voice,

_"Mr. Potter you will not be leaving this chamber tonight seeing that you've just made an attempt on your life, sadly without the Golden Boy, Protecter of the Wizarding World, we would all be doomed to the wrath of the Dark Lord, believe me, if you were not the said savior you are, I myself would have killed you long ago, now I strongly suggest you hold your tongue, as you know I am not a man of great patience and the fact that I haven't murdered you yet still leaves me flabbergasted, so if you would like to spend the rest of this joyous... slumber party unharmed I recommend you remain silent."_

Harry was about to spat "go to hell", but just as he was about to open his mouth, he realized that he no longer had the ability to talk, the greasy bat.

Snape meanwhile was tucking his wand back into his robes, with a smirk on his face.

It was definitely going to be a long night... for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

As promised, a brand new chapter :) Still short, but hey at least now I'm updating a lot more often!

Love ya,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

As Harry was in the bathroom, freshening up and getting ready for bed, Snape was in his room pulling out an extra pair of silk sheets, appropriately colored green and silver.

He carried them out of his bedchamber and into the living room, then proceeded in his attempt to transfigure the small, black, leather sofa into something that vaguely resembled a suitable bed.

Once semi-pleased with his work (although he was sure that it wouldn't be close to good enough for the "chosen one") he carried on, transfiguring two extra pillows, both accordingly matching to the bed sheets.

Now, his next dilemma was finding a fitting pair of pajamas, as he did not want to head all the way up to the gryffindor common room at this time of hour, he chose the simpler route and just summoned one of Hogwarts many _paid_ houselves, yes Hogwarts paid their houselves, which Snape found utterly ridicules, mainly because it was coming out of his pocket, along with those of his colleagues.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and he turned around to see non other than the house elf he despised the most, Dobby...

_"Hello Sir"_, Dobby immediately greeted enthusiastically.

_"Good evening, Dobby"._ Snape replied cooly.

_"Is there anything Mr. Snape be needing at this hour?"_

Pointedly emphasizing hour, as to indicate that he was most likely dozing until he was awoken by the summon.

Snape who was less than apologetic, simply stated that he required a pair of Mr. Potter's pajamas from his dorm, as he was spending the night in his personal quarters in order to see to it that the boy got a decent nights rest for once in his life.

Dobby, who lost all trace of the annoyance that was once implied in his tone, was simply more than delighted to do anything for_ "Master Harry Potter Sir"._

He then popped himself away to the gryffindor common room, Snape feeling rather accomplished went over and knocked on the door of the bathroom that Harry was currently occupying.

_"Mr. Potter, are you quite alright in there?"_

_"Yes sir, just brushing my hair."_

_"Brushing your hair?"_ Snape snickered, _"Well Mr. Potter, I congratulate you and to think I didn't believe you were aware of the invention of the hairbrush."_

_"Ha ha, that's funny sir"._

Then under his breath Harry seethed,_ "and here I was thinking you weren't aware of the invention of shampoo."_ Then drawing his eyes back to the shower where some plainly laid on the rack.

_"What was that Mr. Potter? I'm afraid I can't hear you, would it be too much trouble for you to speak up a bit?"_

Oh crap, Harry thought.

_"Uhm, no sir, I'm fine I just wanted to ask if you had a toothbrush I could borrow, I'm afraid I forgot to pack my sleepover bag, next time you want to have a slumber party with me, would it be too much trouble to let me know before hand?"_

Snape clenched his fist, clearly annoyed with Harry's attitude.

_"Mr. Potter, I strongly suggest you cease smarting off to me before I cut off your tongue, as well as assigning you a weeks detention, with your favorite caretaker, Mr. Filch. I know how much you love to spend... quality time with him."_

This sobered Harry up immediately,

_"Uh sorry sir, uhm so the toothbrush, may I uh borrow one for the night?"_

_"Mr. Potter, eloquent as always, however you may not borrow one, for that employs the idea that you will be giving it back, and while I have no use for a used toothbrush you may take one instead. It's in the second draw to the right, there should be a green one in there."_

_"Naturally",_ Harry said under his breath, I swear, everything in this house is either green, brown, black, or silver, how very dull.

Meanwhile, Dobby had returned with Potter's Gryffindor colored pajamas,

_"Naturally",_ Snape muttered under his breath.

I bet everything that incompetent child owns is basked in red and gold.

Then, Snape spent a tad bit more time than desired convincing Dobby to leave and not wait to see if _"Master Harry Potter Sir"_ required anything more during the duration of his visit.

Finally, when the wretched house elf was gone, Snape laid out the flannel pajamas next to his bed and decided to make a calming cup of tea, they could both really use it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

Another chapter, wow I'm really on a roll! lol anyhoo here it is, I promise I'll have another one up soon, right when I'm done sinking in homework! -_-

Love ya,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

Once Harry was done brushing his teeth and endeavoring to tame his rogue hair, he slowly opened the bathroom door and took in his surroundings once more.

So this is where Snape lives, a million questions went through Harry's mind.

Does he stay here during holidays, as well as Summer?

How many rooms does he have?

Was there a potions lab somewhere?

Or best yet, did Snape keep a diary locked up somewhere in his room.

Then again, Snape didn't really seem like the diary kind, more like personal journal, yes that was it.

A personal journal.

If Harry wasn't so tired and mentally, as well as physically drained, he would have ventured off and achieved getting himself into even more mischief, however he was too exhausted to even conjure the idea of freely wandering around Snape's private rooms.

Nevertheless, as he was walking back to the living room he noticed a particular picture hanging in another room.

Not being able to draw his eyes away from the peculiar portrait he walked closer to it and found himself facing a younger version of Snape, accompanied by a beautiful girl, they were both around Harry's age themselves.

As Harry looked more closely at the picture he noticed the girls brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair.

But the eyes, he kept looking back at them.

They held such joy, such bliss and love of life.

He was snapped back to reality by a firm hand on his ear and as he realized he was being dragged out of the room, he took one last glance at the beautiful maiden, that for some odd and unknown reason looking dauntingly familiar to him.

Snape who was not easily scared, let his heart pump a little faster when he didn't find Harry in the bathroom, but instead in his private office.

He began to worry that the idiot boy would recognize the women in the photo and reacted fast by quickly pulling the boy out of the room.

_"Potter, I don't believe I set up the rules with you when we first arrived, so I will now. While in my personal rooms you will respect me at all times, try and be slightly competent, and stay out of all rooms except the kitchen, bathroom, and living room, unless I say otherwise, which I assure you, I will not. If, however their is a dire emergency, such as for say, the dark lord arrives and attempts to kidnap you, which once again, I assure you he will not, you may access my room and beg for my assistance."_

At this he smirked, then looking back down at the boy, met his eyes, and asked, _"Understood?"_

_"Yeah."_ Replied Harry, still glaring at Snape.

_"Oh and one more thing Potter. You will always refer to me as sir or professor, but never fret, that rule applies to my private rooms, along with the rest of the school area and if we ever have the misfortune as to meet up in a public place, you may still refer respectfully to me there as well."_

_"Yes... sir."_ He replied after a moment.

Snape, pleased, turned his unlikely ward for the night, back to the living room and none the less herded him to bed, where he offered the brat a cup of tea and showed him where his pajamas were laid out, then gave him a long and stern lecture about staying in bed and threatening him that if the lights weren't out in approximately 20 minutes and he was not sound asleep, he would take a picture of him in the middle of the night and send it to the Daily Prophet.

After all of this, he pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep and handed it to the boy.

_"Take it Potter, believe me you'll need it."_

With that he turned around and existed the room, thankful that this nightmare was almost over!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

Here's another chapter, enjoy! :)

* * *

Screaming, that was what Snape was sure of hearing, a blood curling scream, laced with the essence of fear and horror.

But, how could there be screaming when he was alone in his room?

His eyes began to droop close, glancing at a nearby clock, he noticed it was 2:47 A.M., surely he was imagining this awful shrieking.

He tried to get back to sleep, but try as he might, alas he could not.

The scream kept echoing in his head, never leaving.

It was so encompassed in dismay and despair, that Snape let a cold shiver escape and creep down his spine.

At first, he believed he was replaying the awful screams from the muggles as he, along with the rest of the deatheaters, killed their families, murdering each one, listening to the cries of the children, the begging of the parents, and the fear and dread that filled their voice, knowing they were doomed to exile and there was absolutely nothing they could do to protect themselves or their beloved children from the horror of death itself.

Snape tossed and turned, revisiting each family he had killed, each child that had begged for mercy, while he stood in back of the Dark Lord and watched as he mumbled the killing curse, after playing around with his prey for a while.

No, he had never wanted to kill, but what could he do?

He had to serve the Dark Lord, he could not defy his cold and unforgiving master.

He bore the mark, and therefore had no choice, he was condemned to serve for life, if he did otherwise, he would be known as a traitor, and everybody knows what the Dark Lord does to his traitors.

Therefore, Snape kept up with his appearances, no one ever suspecting that good old loyal Severus Snape, was really a spy for the light.

Helping The Order, attaining information from the deatheater meetings, only to relay it to their arch nemesis himself, Dumbledore.

At times, Snape felt like nothing more than a puppet.

As if he had two masters in life, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both to who he was indebted, both to who he had pledged his allegiance.

The Dark Lord, was nothing more than a foolish choice he made when he was young, along with many others.

But Dumbledore, Dumbledore was redemption, it was his effort to vindicate himself from all his past sins he had committed, far more then anyone else could possibly imagine doing, in but one life time.

With that, Snape awoke curled up and intertwined in his sheets, sweltering from the cool sweat that was running down his forehead.

He felt as if he was suffocating, maybe he too should have taken some of that dreamless sleep...

Thinking of that he decided to go check on Potter and make sure he was still asleep in bed, not causing mischief or worse... snooping around Snape's personal belongings.

As he entered the living room he saw the boy curled up, under the sheets.

The little brat was softy snoring and his hair was a tousled mess.

However, he looked so peaceful, so small and innocent.

The opposite of the mentally unstable and insubordinate boy he was.

The child also appeared quite cold as every now and then a shiver would crawl down his body.

Snape went and retrieved another heavier blanket and laid it across the boy, he looked at the tranquil child slumbering beneath him and then realized with horror that he was tucking in, none other then the abhorrent and repugnant monster that had made his life hell for the past 5 years, the little bratty golden boy, the chosen one, the boy who lived.

But now, he didn't look like any of those things, just a tiny, young, boy lost in the deranged world they called Earth.

Trying to find a place where he belonged, a place to call home, trying to deal with the stress of life, trying to achieve what he was destined to do. Trying to accept his predicted death, accept he could do nothing to protect the many people that had died for him and the many more who would sacrifice themselves in the future. Attempting to accept that at some point in life, he would have to say goodbye.

Whether he be sane enough to say it or not.

As Snape looked down at the boy he felt remorse, guilt even.

He had been through so much in such a short time period.

But why?

Why did he have to look so much like James, yet be cursed with those brilliant, big bulbs of bright green eyes?

It wasn't fair and it was so hard for Snape to remember that this was Lily's son too, when he looked like the spitting image of the git himself, James Potter.

The boy that had tortured him, mercilessly.

Picked on him, bullied him, until Severus was left with nothing.

No friends, no loved ones, and that was when Snape turned dark.

That's when Snape became a follower.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys,

Here's the next chapter, also special shout out to CheyRainAwesomness, one of my favorite reviewers!

Well on with it... :)

* * *

When Harry finally awoke in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was indeed not in the Gryffindor common room, the next thing was the faint smell of freshly brewed coffee, and then the familiar spotting of billowing robes.

Snape.

Now he remembered everything, the argument, the jump, being saved by his most hated professor, coming to his private chambers, and falling asleep on his couch.

Worse yet, he remembered the words Snape had spoken to him the night before, today Severus Snape was going to attempt to unravel his least favorite student's life story.

He wanted to talk to Harry about last night, about the suicide attempt and right now Harry would rather be under the cruciatis curse then have to discuss why he wanted to take his own life, while hearing Snape sneer about how "The Chosen One" thinks his golden life is oh so unfair, "a forever whining little child".

That was exactly what Snape would call him.

And as much fun as it is to listen to Snape insult him, he really just rather not this morning, or today, or tomorrow, or well, ever.

So here he lay, pretending to still be asleep while contemplating how to get himself out of this new predicament.

The first thing that crossed his mind was just making a run for it, dashing out that door, but Snape would obviously notice and he recalled him putting some wards up on the door last night that were probably to keep others out, as well as him in.

So that plan wouldn't work.

While racking his brain for a new one, he didn't notice the black shadow creeping closer to him, until it took a seat across from the couch and whispered a "Good morning Mr. Potter, are we feeling a bit more refreshened then last night?"

Harry looked up and met the cold eyes, but this time, there was something different about them.

He couldn't place a finger on it, but something was definitely different there.

"Uh, good morning sir".

Snape simply nodded and then summoned a house elf, luckily it was not Dobby who appeared this time, it was Sparky, a less enthusiastic and calmer, quieter elf, that Snape quite liked a far more amount then any of the others.

"Hello sir, is there anything Sparky can do for you Mr. Snape?"

"Good morning Sparky, and yes I require some breakfast for myself and Mr. Potter here, can you bring some up from the Great Hall and leave it on the kitchen table?"

"Sure thing, sir" the elf replied.

"Sparky will be right back." And with that he popped away.

Harry now realizing he was destined to a most dreadful fate, breakfast. Alone. With Severus Snape.

Shit.

"Uh, sir" Harry said, trying to find an escape, "uhm, I could just go down to the Great Hall to eat, after all I'm sure my friends, Ron and Hermione that is, are wondering where I am. They might be a tad bit worried since I didn't show up last night after our uh, detention."

Snape, understanding exactly what Harry was trying to do. Stopped him and cooly stated that "as much as it would please me, to rid myself of you as soon as possible, I'm afraid you'll not be leaving for a while, as it is, I have already informed the headmaster and I have little doubt he has yet to inform your friends. I'm sure your admirers can stand being without your presence for a little while."

"But sir" Harry said making a final attempt, however Severus stopped him mid sentence. Holding up his hand he said, "no buts Mr. Potter, we are going to talk about what happened last night, or lord help you, I will lock you in here and not let you out until we do."

Harry sighed in resignation, he wasn't getting himself out of this one.

Snape got up and poured himself another cup of coffee as well as some tea for Harry and then beckoned him into the kitchen.

"Shall we eat Mr. Potter, wouldn't want the Golden boy to go hungry now would we?"

"No sir, we wouldn't, however I must inform you that since I am the chosen one, I refuse to eat off of anything other then 24k solid gold platters."

Harry replied with a smirk planted on his mouth

Snape rolled his eyes and cooly replied "Mr. Potter your sarcasm is rather unbecoming and cheek is not tolerated here."

This was when his no nonsense professor voice kicked in.

The both of them then proceeded to eat in silence, which Snape seemed to welcome, as Harry sat awkwardly wondering exactly what he was going to say to him.

Snape, realizing Harry was in a deep trail of thought, decided that now would be the best time before the boy got any ideas on how to get around talking to him, with that in mind he turned and let out a slight cough to grasp Harry's attention then decided to just be blunt and get on with it, "So Mr. Potter, tell me, how long have you been suicidal?"

Harry looked up, his face showing fear as he looked down at his feet, oh this was going to be a long talk indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, yeah thats right look how fast my update came lol :)

Anyways for the next few chapters Snape may be a little OOC, for those of you who don't know what that stands for its 'Out Of Character'.

I want him to become a little more... kinder. In order to do that, I have to gradually change his attitude towards Harry, I apologize in advance if you guys think he's getting a little too "weird" or too "different" from his normal character.

If you guys honestly don't like it, I will change him a little, but my main point of this story is a Snape mentors Harry fanfic, and maybe an adoption in a sequel to this story? Hmmmm... I will have a lot of spare time in the Summer, anyways, I know a lot of you will probably end up complaining about his out of character behavior for no reason other then **_NOT READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!_** lol :P Sorry, just wanted to get your attention :)

Anyhoo, on with the story...

* * *

All Harry could do was look dumbly at Snape. Did the man honestly believe he was just going to sit there and tell him everything?

This was the same man who had made it his distinctive goal to belittle the boy with constant, disparaging and derogatory remarks, as well as consistently attempting (more like succeeding) to make him look as unintelligent and ignorant as he possibly could.

There was no way in hell he was just going to lie down and tell his hated professor everything, like he was some sort of psychiatrist or shrink.

_No. No. No._

He could not make him talk.

Snape's glare pierced the child as he waited for a response.

However, he was disappointed.

The infuriating dunderhead did nothing but sit there mindlessly, completely ignoring him.

Snape felt his patience draining as he tried again.

"Potter what on earth gave you reason to want to kill yourself?"

A thousand thoughts went through Harry's mind.

You. My abusive family. My dead parents. The fact that I'll die soon anyway. My murdered friend and beloved godfather that will greet me there. The fact that I won't have to fight a war I was born into.

However, Harry remained silent. He knew he was testing Snape and that the man was likely to crack soon, loosing all restraint and tolerance, but like he had said before, of all people, he was definitely not telling this man his deepest secrets and thoughts that lay within him.

Snape meanwhile was loosing his composure, he thought of letting the child go, just this once, but decided to persist on.

After all, he could not let the child get away freely after he had the audacity to simply sit there and ignore him, as if he wasn't there, as if he was invisible.

Being treated as if he was nothing more then vacant space, it reminded him so much of the boys father, James Potter, his arch-neimisis.

The tormentor who had made his life miserable, on more than one occasion.

A brief moment of rage passed through him and he had to remind himself that the boy was Harry Potter, not his father.

'Lily's son, Lily's son' he quietly said in his head, having a mini war at distinguishing the boy as more then just the offspring of the imbecilic dunderhead.

Snape turned to him and regained his equanimity.

"Mr. Potter, I know its hard..."

Harry looked up, what was that in Snape's voice?

Was that sympathy, sensitivity, perception, humanity, decency, compassion, maybe even tenderness?

No, of course not, for Snape did not feel these things, Snape felt nothing but cold, bitterness, loneliness and demise.

But as Harry stared more intensely into the pitch black pits of Snape's eyes, he began to see something new, however the minute Snape noticed Harry staring at him they flickered back to his usual state of a wall of absolutely no emotion, (something his Occlumency powers had taught him to do quite quickly).

Harry still couldn't believe that Snape had said that and that his tone of voice was actually kind of... comforting.

All Harry could do was dumbly nod his head, while looking up at Snape.

It was hard, his life was hard and finally, finally, some one was understanding!

"I understand you have been through many unfortunate events, especially at such a young age, you have lost many loved ones, you feel desolate, forlorn, perturbed, and despondent. But if you let this depression take over your body and posses your head, there is no telling what you'll end up doing, what you'll become."

Snape let a shiver escape him as he imagined Potter becoming the next Dark Lord, but the boy was Gryffindor to the core, he would not give into the dark arts so quickly, he wasn't as weak as Voldemort, or himself had been at such a young, impressionable, age.

Harry looked up at Snape, appalled and shocked. How could he understand so much?

It was as if he was feeling or felt the same things.

With a new respect for the man Harry whispered a "thank you, Sir."

Snape now looking rather uncomfortable did nothing more then give a nod of his head as to acknowledge the gratitude.

"Mr. Potter, make no false accusation, we will talk about this, however if you would like, you may take your dismissal whenever you feel, I understand you have a lot to consider, however I want your word that you will not in anyway, shape or form, harm yourself or make another suicide attempt."

"Yes Sir".

"Good".

As Harry began walking out of Snape's chamber, he turned around to say goodbye, but was silenced with a hand.

"One more thing Mr. Potter, if you ever again are feeling depressed to a point where you are ready to make that jump, I want you to come to me first, no matter what time of day or night it is."

Harry looked more then shocked, "uhm, thank you sir", was all he could say, then with a wave of a hand from his now not-as-hated professor, he took his dissolve.

* * *

Alright guys, don't be angry they will have their talk I just want to develop some sort of relationship between them before then so Harry feels more comfortable opening up to him and can reveal more about his thoughts, actions, and even past abuse he's been subjected too...


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter guys :)

I'm sorry for its length, I know, I know, it's really short, but better less then nothing at all.

I promise my next chapter (although it may still be short) will be posted soon...

Love ya guys 3

-MissGallagherGirl

* * *

"What a bloody git!" Ron exclaimed after hearing Harry's story of how Snape caught him after hours on the astronomy tour and gave him detention for most of the night,

(he decided to leave out the whole suicide attempt and slightly edit the story, realizing that Ron wouldn't take quite so well to the real past events.)

"Yeah, it was hell, damned bat, I swear he has night vision, no way he could have seen me."

The strange thing for Harry, was while he was saying this, he actually felt quite bad, last night Snape had been... decent.

He had understood and even gone to the point of telling Harry he could come to him whenever he needed.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was the fact that Snape didn't immediately start yelling and shouting at him for what he had said to the man just before that, the language, the profanity, swearing out a teacher, and that teacher alone, being none the less then Professor Snape.

He seriously must have just created a record!

No one in the history of Hogwarts had ever spoken to a professor that way before and definitely not a professor whose glare could pierce through your mind.

As this all went through Harry's head, he was beginning to really, seriously regret talking to Snape like that.

He wanted to put Snape in his place, but some of the things he had said were just down right cruel.

He wished he could take it back and after everything that had happened last night he just felt plain awful.

He began to feel really, well sort of... remorseful.

Snape had talked to him, let him spend the night in his private rooms, fed him, been lenient and in a way, even supportive.

He didn't tell Dumbledore, he didn't tease or harass him (for once, Harry thought), and he didn't punish him for being out after hours.

That's when Harry decided that he owed the man something, at the very least an apology.

And with that thought in mind, he turned to Ron and said,

"Hey Ron, I'm going to go study in the library for a while."

Ron turned to him, looking shocked,

"What? Has Hermione drugged you mate?"

Harry let out a laugh,

"No Ron, I just need to study so I can can at least attempt to pass potions."

Ron laughed, "Fat chance mate".

"Thanks for your support", Harry replied sarcastically.

With that Harry got up from the comfy gold and burgundy armchair and made his way to the portrait of the big fat lady.

Once he had exited the Gryffindor common room he took a deep breath and made his way down to the dungeons (the library was just an excuse for leaving), before he lost all his courage and decided to just run back to his cozy dorm room like smart, thinking, person would have done, but his traitorous feet kept moving, walking down stair case after stair case until he finally reached the dungeons and then finally to the doors of Snape's personal office that he had remembered from the other day.

It was now or never he thought as he lifted his knuckles and poised to knock, drawing in a last deep breath, he decided to hell with it and let his fist hit the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys,

Again a little ooc, but none of you seemed to mind that much last chapter.

I just wanted to form a sort of, well bond between Snape and Harry, an understanding.

So with that in mind, on with the chapter...

* * *

Thump, thump, thump.

"Enter", came the cold, silky voice from inside.

Harry took one last gulp of breath and slowly, apprehensively, creaked the wooden double doors open.

"Mr. Potter", Snape greeted, looking up from a pile of parchments stacked on his desk, now all filled with bright red lines and corrections, then again, Snape didn't really correct papers, more like insult them and succeed in embarrassing every single student, no matter how good there paper was, he couldn't even find one positive thing to write on Hermione's papers, and lord knows they were amazing! It seemed like the only papers that were ever "acceptable" were those of his Slytherin's and most of the time their essay's were even worse then Neville's!

Harry looked up at him and realized that it must be quite rude to barge in and not even acknowledge the man, but instead stare blindly at the papers on his desk so he, remembering his manners, replied,

"Good evening sir"

"What do you need Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, wondering what the boy could possibly need or want from him and exactly why he was disturbing him in his personal chambers, he really did value privacy and the little bit of time he had to himself and away from all the ignorant dunderhead students or his annoying, pestering, colleagues.

"Uhm I just, uhh, just, well I kind of, uhm, well I..."

"Mr. Potter, please carry on with it, I know you brain expansion is less than adequate, however I was under the impression you knew how to at least form a passable sentence, even if it be one with atrocious grammar."

Harry, now blushing, feeling throughly reprimanded for his speech and a tad bit angry, here he was trying to apologize and all Snape could do was insult him, he sucked in a breath of air and turned to his professor, looked him in the eye and decided he wasn't going to let the man get the best of him, he would not leave this room until he said what he had decided to say and with that in mind he turned and said in a respectful tone, while keeping eye contact,

"I apologize for barging in sir, I just wanted to say I really am sorry about yesterday."

Snape looked at him curiously,

"Mr. Potter, you should not be sorry about last night, it was the faculties fault, we should have seen it sooner, we should have realized."

Harry, cheeks now crimson, replied,

"No sir, not about that, about uhm well the way I talked to you, I was uhh just angry at the moment and I honestly didn't mean the things I said".

Snape looked at him appalled.

"I'm sorry, did you just apologize to me Mr. Potter?"

Snape asked sarcastically, shocked that the unruly black haired boy had actually come here for something worth his while, for he would have paid galleons to hear an apology, actually directed towards him, come out of the Potter boys mouth.

"Uhm, yes sir I did. I really do regret talking to you the way I did and I wish I could take back the things I said, but I know that I can't and I'll accept any consequences you deem fit."

Snape, realizing that for once the boy was actually sincere, decided to let him off the hook, only this once and simply replied, "Forget it Potter".

"Sir?"

"It never happened."

"Oh uhm thank you sir, but I still feel it's only right that I accept any consequences you believe I've earned."

"Mr. Potter, do you not understand exactly what 'forget it' means?"

Harry looked shocked, no way he was getting away without any retribution.

Meanwhile Snape was finding Potter's face quite funny and discovering it was harder and harder to keep his dark and frightening appearance on and to conceal his mask that really wanted to display the humor he found in the boys appearance.

Then Harry turned to him and demanded rhetorically "who the hell are you and what have you've done to Snape?"

Snape looked down upon the boy and gave him a piercing glare, he knew the boy was only joking, but since when did Severus Snape joke or let people make jokes towards him, especially students?

"That is Professor Snape to you and that'll also be 5 points from Gryffindor for your foul language."

"There you are", the boy replied impudently, while giving a sheepish smile.

"And another 5 for the cheek".

Harry decided to stop while he was ahead, "well thank you sir".

"For what, Mr. Potter, if you are really simply thanking me for the deduction of the points, rest assured that I will do it anytime, just for you."

Shit, what happened to not joking, Snape thought inside his head...

Harry snorted.

"Thanks for the offer, but I was thanking you for actually accepting my apology."

"You did not believe I would accept it?" Snape pressed on.

"No sir, I did not believe that I deserved for you to accept it".

Snape looked at him quizzically, never before had the boy shown him this level of respect, or sincerity, well for that matter, never before had the boy shown any sign of regret for any of his actions, towards Snape, or anyone else.

He looked the boy over, he was becoming a lot more grown up, his appearance altered more of a man then a mere boy, still malnourished and too thin, but nevertheless a man.

"I may have misjudged you Mr. Potter".

Harry just smiled and replied, "I may have misjudged you too sir".

And with that he decided to take his leave, respectfully nodding his goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

BUM BUM BA BUM! My longest chapter yet, I'm so proud of myself lol, although the quality of writing might not be as great as the other chapters at least it's longer in length.

So here we are with chapter 16, I never thought I would make it this far lol, I usually quit pretty early on in my stories, but without further ado, on with the chapter! :)

* * *

For a while everything was normal, Snape seemed to forget about the suicide attempt and Harry was busy trying to put it behind him and study for his O.W.L.'s that were coming up quicker and sooner everyday.

It was still only March and there were 3 months left, but Hermione was drilling Ron and Harry in every subject.

They spent hours together in the library going over every single field, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Potions, etc.

She was killing them, but Harry realized that in the end, he would appreciate it and he did need something to take his mind off of other... thoughts.

Then there was Ron, the only reason he was putting up with it, was because the more time they spent studying, the more time they spent together.

They being Ron and Hermione that is.

Today was no different, but by 9:30 Harry was already finding himself tired and he knew that Ron would appreciate some alone time with Hermione, so he excused himself from the library, deciding that he would turn in early.

That night Harry woke up startled, sweating, and screaming. He had had the most terrifying dream, but it seemed so clear, as if it wasn't a dream, but more like a vision of some sort.

He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, a thought so dark and grotesque entered his mind and he immediately jumped up out of bed and stumbling in the dark, dashed over to Ron's bed, pulling the curtains ajar and holding his breath.

His heart relaxed a considerable amount when he saw his friend peacefully lying there.

It was just a dream, he told himself.

He laid back down in bed and tried to get a little more sleep, but soon was woken up again by the same gruesome nightmare.

He saw Voldemort, he was torturing Ron, "crucio" he whispered while flicking his wand as Harry had no choice but to watch his best friend writhe in pain, then he murmured another enchantment, but this one was one he had never heard before.

It sounded like latin mixed with another language that Harry just couldn't put his finger on.

Suddenly razor like slashes began forming down Ron's chest as blood poured out of the deep gashes covering his mutilated body.

But now it was different, he was seeing it through a new perspective.

It was Harry who was now holding the wand and mumbling the curse and as much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn't, he was a witness to himself tormenting his closest friend, sending him to his death bed.

Harry stared at the top of his curtain that encompassed his bed, giving him privacy and setting the perfect border for his silencing charms he established every night.

He realized he was shaking in fear and obviously his mind was still disturbed at the very thought of doing those terrible things to his closest friend.

He would rather die.

Night after night he would have the same dreams, soon they became regular and he began dreading sleep.

Long nights he would stay up pinching himself whenever his eyes closed, trying to make it through the night without torturing another innocent soul.

Sometimes it was Ron, like the first night, but then it changed, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, he also started using different curses, curses he had never heard before, watching as other ghastly things would happen to the bodies of his beloved friends.

Dark circles began forming under his eyes and he began eating less. He became even thinner then he already was and as quickly as he began loosing weight, was as quickly as his mind began taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

Ever since the attempt on the boys life, Snape had begun to start watching the Potter boy a little more carefully, after all he had made a vow to Lily, to keep him safe and he would keep that promise until the day he died.

If not in respect for her, so that the boy could at least try and live up to what he was supposed to accomplish.

He had noticed lately that the boy was eating less and less at dinner and breakfast and didn't even bother showing up for lunch.

He was already underweight as it was and it couldn't be healthy for him to lose anymore pounds, he was a growing boy after all.

Not only that, but already once or twice he found the boy almost snoozing in his class.

Dark circles had began to form under his eyes and no matter how many times the boy used the "glamour" charm, he could see right through it.

He didn't know what brought upon this erratic behavior, but he decided he would put an end to it, no way would he let this boy starve himself to death, that would be even crueler then letting him jump off that tower would have been.

So with that in mind before his 5th year potions class came to an end, he annouced that Mr. Harry Potter would remain after class.

When the clock struck noon and the students were dismissed Harry got up from his desk and cautiously approached Snape's workstation, wondering what he had done this time.

He stood there for a while and eventually began to grow impatient when Snape didn't so much as spare a glance up at him or acknowledge his presence.

"eh ahem" he coughed, yet still Snape remained with his eyes downcast focusing on whatever task he was completing.

Harry, whose legs were beginning to grow tired of standing because his stamina had been greatly lowered with the few hours of sleep he got, decided to sit at a nearby desk.

He calmly waited there for several minutes until his restlessness got the best of him, he cleared his throat again then questioned "Sir?"

"Wait a moment Mr. Potter", Snape replied still concentrating on the job in front of him.

Harry growing more impatient by the second asked, "I'm quite hungry professor, do you think I could go to lunch and return after?"

Snape finally looking up and replied, "Mr. Potter, I am not ignorant, so don't insult my intelligence by pretending that you actually want to attend a meal you've been skipping for over a week now."

Harry looked up, he hadn't realized that anybody had noticed he was not present at lunch.

"Yes Mr. Potter I have indeed noticed and I should let you know, I am less then thrilled, so let's rectify this little situation now, shall we."

Harry brought his eyes down once again to focus on his sweating palms, fighting back the childish urge to wipe them on the sides of his trousers.

"I thought that last time we had our little talk together we had agreed that if you were ever feeling the need to kill yourself again, you were to come to me first, yet here you are trying none the less to starve yourself to death.

Harry raised his defiant eyes and replied, "I am not trying to starve myself to death, sir, I'm simply not hungry and I fail to see how my hunger is your problem or effects you in anyway".

Snape looked at the truculent boy in front of him, "if you are not trying to starve yourself then what exactly is the reason for your loss of appetite Mr. Potter?"

Harry only closed his eyes, not this again he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys,

So here's chapter 17, hope you enjoy, I promise I will update more often during Summer Break when I have more time to actually sit down, relax, and write. lol :)

Anyhoo, enjoy the story!

- MissGallagherGirl

* * *

"Sir, its really nothing that you need be concerned about, it's probably just a phase I'm going through", Harry said, trying to reason with the unrelenting and persistent potions master.

Snape simply quirked an eyebrow up, as to show his skepticism.

"Seriously, I'm absolutely fine", Harry went on, desperately trying to convince Snape not to pursue the topic of his health.

"Fine you say? How many hours of sleep do you get a night? How many classes are you doing poorly in because you're too tired to pay attention to them? How many meals do you eat a day? How much energy do you have? How many times have you've almost fallen asleep in just my class alone? And aren't you at least slightly concerned about your decreasing quidditch abilities?" Snape demanded.

Harry looked irate, "What do you mean by decreasing quidditch abilities?"

Snape just gave him a look that made him feel 2 feet tall, then replied, "I was under the impression it was evident Mr. Potter, has no one else mentioned it to you?Because I assure you, it will only be a matter of time until..."

"No" Harry interrupted Snape mid sentence, "in fact nobody has mentioned it to me... _sir_."

As he was saying 'sir' he couldn't help but somewhat snarl the word.

Snape looked disapprovingly.

"I'm simply perturbed about your lack of concern addressing your well being. I must say, your physical state seems to be almost as poor as your mental condition."

"My mental condition" Harry scoffed. "What are you trying to suggest professor?"

Snape again raised an eyebrow and replied quizzically, "have you've looked in the mirror recently Potter?"

Harry was aghast, how dare the man just openly insult him for no reason, did he really look that bad? No, of course not, it was just Snape being Snape, he was trying to start a quarrel, anything to be able to punish him, to give him detention, to take points, to once again try and attempt to expel him.

Well he wasn't going to win, not this time, this time Harry decided he wouldn't give into those childish urges to defend himself against the cruel lies that came from the man's mouth, he wouldn't grow angry and throw some sort of tantrum, but he also wouldn't walk away, he would stand his ground... respectfully.

Harry raised defiant eyes to meet up with the dark obsidian ones.

"Actually professor it seems that you're alone on this one, seeing that no one else has mentioned it to me, but I appreciate you pointing it out, you seem to notice all of my flaws." Harry glared at the man, still being careful as to not step over too many boundaries.

Snape narrowed his eyes and pinched the tip of his nose, massaging it out of annoyance.

All he wanted to address were his eating habits, how did they reach this subject?

He looked down at the imprudent brat and let out a sigh, calming stately,

"Mr. Potter until you learn to consume as much as a growing boy should, you will eat lunch with me everyday, seeing that that seems to be the meal you usually miss, you may eat breakfast and dinner in the Great Hall, provided that you actually attend as well as eat good proportions. If you fail to do that, then you will also have the pleasure as to eat those meals with me in my chambers as well."

Harry stared on in disgust and outrage, "You can't make me eat in your rooms with you! You can't make me eat period, it's my choice not yours, can't you just stay out and leave me alone?"

Snape simply shook his head, "I wish, Mr. Potter, believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled about being in your presence for quite so long, but I will make sure you eat three healthy meals everyday, merlin knows you need as much nourishment as you can get."

Harry still scowling, finally pulled his gaze away and uncomfortably locked his eyes on the floor.

It almost sounded like Snape was concerned about his health and in a way Harry guessed he was.

He had never really had anybody who was genuinely concerned about anything concerning him and he had this new feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was warm and comforting, and he welcomed it, even if it came from the evil bat of the dungeons.

The defiance left his eyes as all these new feelings swarmed around in his head.

Meanwhile, Snape was looking at the boy curiously, it seemed as though he was having an inner struggle, different emotions played across his face, portraying his confusion. Confusion in what, Snape knew not, but there was definitely something going on in that little messed up brain of his and Snape wanted nothing more then to find out.

He considered reading his mind, but without the boys permission he would be betraying the little trust he had with the boy and he decided he could not risk it.

He looked at Harry intensely, realizing that through that fake facade of defiance, bravery, and determination, stood a sad and lonely little boy, which was exactly what Potter really was a little boy looking for somebody to depend on, somebody to care about him and though Snape was loathe to admit it, he wanted to be that person, he was Lily's son after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys,

MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND A PRETTY GOOD ONE AT THAT! lol I know that my chapters are pretty short and all but that's only because I update more often and regularly then others and I would rather have a new, short, chapter once to twice a week, then a long chapter, but only once a month. Anyhoo, I tried to add some action into this one and create a little tension but I'm still building up and attempting to establish a relationship between Harry and Snape... we'll just have to see how that goes.

Love you guys,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had had his talk with Snape, where it was decided that he would join him in his personal rooms for lunch everyday. Since then Harry had become accustomed with eating there on a daily basis.

The conversations were rare and when they took place it was always on dull topics, such as potions or grades... several times he felt like he was being interrogated when Snape would suddenly start firing away random questions about his health or welfare.

Nevertheless, they ate in peace and most of the time the animosity was low, they kept there opinions about one another to themselves and overall it wasn't as bad as Harry had assumed it would be.

Once in a while when Harry was dying for a reprieve from his friends, he even actually welcomed the affair.

But today was not one of those days.

Harry had been having nightmares all night long and when he finally awoke from the terrors of his dreams he was not exactly in a pleasant mood.

The first thing that went wrong was that Ron had used all the warm water in the shower, so he got out to get his wand out of the pocket in his pants, which were currently lying in a heap with his other clothes. But when he finally padded over there, he only found that it must have fallen out in the middle of the night when he was thrashing around in his bed.

Putting his ear to the door he discerned the voices of Seamus and Neville... deciding he didn't want to give them a show by walking out nude or in just a towel, and determining he was too lazy to redress and then undress in order to go out, he angrily decided he was destined to a chilly shower.

Once he was done washing, he was in an even crosser mood.

He went looking for his wand in his bed but couldn't find it, he bent down to search on the ground and found it under his mattress, but when he reached for it, he lifted his head up too early and ended up knocking it hard on the wooden frames holding the bed up.

He quietly seethed to himself as he noticed what time it was and that he was already late to Transfiguration, then he became aware of the empty room... nobody had waited for him or even had the decency to warn him what time it was.

He scowled all the way down to Transfiguration where Mcgonagall scolded him in front of the entire class and threatened him several times with detention.

After thoroughly admonishing him, she told him to remain after class where she continued rebuking him for a good 10 minutes until he finally sincerely apologized and told her he would be late to Potions and that as it was, already he wouldn't arrive there in time.

"Mr. Potter if you can be late to my class, then surely you can arrive tardy to Professor Snape's class as well", had been her simple stern response.

After being once again reprimanded by Snape and receiving a detention, to be served the next night, he was irate in rage.

When lunch time rolled around he considered skipping the entire affair all together, but in the end his stomach got the best of him.

Determining he didn't exactly feel up to eating with the evil bat he decided to just dine in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.

Lunch was a decent affair, Hermione studied the entire time while Harry vented to Ron about the "evil git of the dungeons."

The meal was almost over when Harry felt a light tap on his back, he turned around only to meet the obsidian eyes of an extremely angry looking potion's master.

Snape looked down demeaningly at the boy, infuriated that the ignorant and imbecilic boy had not even had the decency to owl him to say that he would be having lunch in the Great Hall.

Honestly Snape wouldn't have really minded, he noticed that the boy was eating more and was actually going to let him go back to eating in the Great Hall again for all his meals, but then of course the empty-headed boy just had to pull another stunt like this.

Snape had been distraught, searching all over for the boy. He was even beginning to come up with inconceivable and absurd scenarios in his head. Really, since when did he worry this much over the Potter boy, or for that matter, anybody at all?

But instead of apologizing or even attempting to explain himself, the infuriating dunderhead simply lifted his defiant green eyes up and disrespectfully questioned, "What do you want?" Although it sounded a lot more like a demand then an inquiry.

Harry hadn't meant to be so rude, but he had had enough for one day. He was tired of putting up with so much crap in only a few hours and therefore his manners and etiquette had taken a turn for the worse.

Snape simply glared daggers at the boy, "excuse me?" He demanded, his voice silky and smooth, and even though low, it brought the whole hall to silence, everybody turning to see what had brought Professor Snape up from the dungeons and what the commotion was all about.

Harry now feeling all the eyes burning into him, began to feel pressured, like he had to defend himself and stand up to the bastard.

"You heard me" he said his truculent eyes unwavering.

Snape, now appalled at the boys behavior was beginning to loose his patience.

He too was aware of the many eyes of the students all looking upon them to see how the events would turn out and Snape knew very well that he couldn't let the boy win this one, if his students believed he was becoming soft then all hell would break loose.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter and I strongly suggest you keep your attitude in check".

Harry continued to glare at him, his eyes unrelenting. "For the last time, what do you want?" Harry ordered.

Snape's patience broke, he grabbed the boy by his mop of unruly hair and hissed, "You will mind your manners with me Potter and furthermore you will NOT use that tone of voice with me! Is. That. Understood."

Dumbledore stood from the long length of the teacher's table and quietly said "Severus", which echoed across the dining hall as if warning the man to keep his temper in check, but Snape simply ignored the old man and gave Potter another shake, his hand still curled up in Harry's disorderly hair.

"I said is that understood?" His voice now raising so the entire hall could hear him.

Finally Harry replied "Yes", Snape let go of his hair and looked down upon the boy, "Yes what?" he questioned.

Harry glared at Snape then replied, "Yes... Snivellus".

Snape was disorientated for a second, how did the boy know about his infamous nickname?

Then the thought came to mind, Black.

That stupid mangy dog, he turned around at Harry, flames in his eyes, paler then ever, and teeth bared as if ready to bite, "What did you just call me?"

Emphasizing the what, his voice boomed across the entire Great Hall, Harry now deciding he had to stand his ground, rose from his bench and brought himself up to his full height, which still only met Snape's chest, "Yeah I know all about you and your fun days here at Hogwarts, Snivellus" he snarled the word again.

Snape never recalled feeling this much hatred to the name and suddenly before he knew it he had brought his hand up and swiftly applied it to Harry's cheek, a resounding thrawp encompassed the entire room and total silence fell upon the Great Hall.

"Severus!" Dumbledore boomed as Harry picked his hand up and every so lightly rubbed his cheeks and wiped the blood from where Snape's ring had split his lip, blood now gushing, he exhaled and spit the bright red fluid onto the floor.

Eyes dazed he looked back up. Snape now realizing what he had done, stumbled backwards, surprised by his own actions.

The Potter boy had a bright red handprint on his cheek that was now forming into an angry looking welt, his split lip dripped blood, and his eyes seemed crazed.

Harry slowly looked up at Snape, then whispered, "Thank you, sir", Snape almost fell over in shock. But after he heard the next few words he was ready to deliver another blow.

Harry's demented and deranged eyes met Snape's appalled ones and he quietly hissed, "May I have another?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys,

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I'm super duper busy with camp and other activities.

Anyways I just wanted to say that I, personally, don't believe in slapping children but that this chapter is made from Harry's point of view, a suffering boy, trying to make light of a situation.

Also in the next chapter Snape may be a little out of character, sorry about that.

Anyways, on with the story!

Love you guys,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

Thrwap. Thrwap. Thrwap.

The sound of that slap, that blow, kept echoing in Harry's head.

Had it really only been one day since it had happened? Already it had swollen, bruised, and scarred.

For a while it had looked like an angry, red, welt, but the next morning it had turned an ugly shade of dark purple with dark blue hues inserted at the very edges of the handprint shaped, lump.

After that lunch Harry had not even bothered making an appearance at his other classes.

The next day, Professor Filtwick decided not to pester asking why he had been absent, as he was present at lunch, so could pretty much predict the reason why and chose to simply ignore the matter all together, as he did not want to be pulled into whatever was going on between the two.

However, Professor Trelawney (who taught Divination and was the only other class he had missed) never showed up at any meals or events and was completely unaware of the predicament that took place just the other day.

Rumors spread fast around Hogwarts, as they did any other school, however seeing that the Divination classroom was so far up in the tower and located in an almost deserted hallway, gossip tended to travel at a slower rate up there.

Hence, when Harry had arrived he was not surprised to find that Professor Trelawney was unaware of the events that had taken place and consequently wanted to know,

1; why he was absent to her class yesterday, and

2; why there appeared to be a huge, hand shaped, mark on his left cheek.

Harry considered just telling her what really happened, after all she was bound to find out some time, however, he really didn't feel up to retelling the story so he decided to assure her he was okay, but that he wasn't feeling quite so well as of the moment and asked to be excused from her class once again.

She let him go back up to the Gryffindor common room, all the while mumbling about evil spirits and his poor, lost, soul.

Harry was about to retire to his dormitory when he remembered that he still had detention with Snape that night.

This is when the inner struggle began to take place.

Was he to go and face Snape so soon after there last encounter, or should he completely skip the detention all together?

Then again, Snape would just be angrier and eventually he would have to serve the detention anyways, plus what could possibly go worse now?

Snape had already physically hit him, he had basically assaulted him in a way.

But even Harry, loathe to admit it, knew he had deserved that slap.

Honestly the man had done nothing to him, he hadn't even insulted him, Harry was just angry and chose him to lash out at.

Probably a bad choice... but nevertheless what was done, was done.

There was no going back.

However, there was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Snape had only been worried about him... worried.

Who had ever before worried about the likes of Harry James Potter?

No one.

Dumbledore didn't necessarily worry about him, yes, he cared for him and every now and then was even concerned about him, but worry? No.

His parents would have... but that was obviously a lost cause to even think about, seeing that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Then there was Sirius, was he ever worried about him?

There was no denying that he cared and he probably did worry about him, but Harry would never know now, for he hadn't admitted it while he was alive and now it was a little too late.

Then Snape, who would have ever thought that Severus Snape would have been worried about Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, the Chosen one?

Yet, on his way up to the tower, two ghosts and three portraits had already stopped to tell him that Professor Snape had been looking for him just the other day, if he wasn't already aware of it.

According to the portraits, he had looked sincerely bothered and upset, even a little distressed while searching for the boy.

This is when Harry realized that he was pushing away the only man who had ever attempted to reach out.

He knew Snape for 5 years now. The man would never admit to caring, but Harry knew deep down inside, he did.

I mean, if he didn't why would he have saved his life countless times, why would he have thrown himself in front of that werewolf in third year, spell a counter curse to keep him steady on his broom in his first quidditch match, catch him mid - jump during his suicide attempt, etc.

Heck, the man even let him sleep in his private rooms that night, not to mention he cared enough about his health to force him to join one daily meal with him, so he could be assured the boy was consuming enough food and wasn't malnourished or unwell.

Harry had to face the facts, the man cared!

Snape would never, ever, admit it, but it was plainly written on his face, he damn well cared. And at this point of Harry's life he didn't give a hoot who it was to supply the care, as long as there was someone to give it, and to hell if that person was Snape.

Plus after he had slapped Harry, he did look regretful and remorseful. He probably didn't mean to hit him, he was just angry and his patience had run thin. Harry probably should have gotten that hint when the first painful grip on his hair was taken into Snape's fists.

He had tested the man, pushed him too far, and this time, for no reason either.

It was his fault, sure Snape engaged in the fight, but he knew that the man hadn't meant it to go that far, not intentionally anyways.

With that thought in mind, once again he decided he would make things right.

Turning around he made his way down to the dungeon, detention bound.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, sorry its taken me such a long time to update, I've been super duper busy, but seeing that tonight is the premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, which I am excited to say, I am attending, dressed as a complete Harry Potter geek, scar and all, that I beleieved a special chapter should be published to honor this amazing epic, event, the conclusion of the movie series of Harry Potter, so without further ado, I present to you chapter 20...

- MissGallagherGirl

* * *

'Thump, thump.'

"Enter" boomed Snape's silky, cold voice.

Harry slowly creaked the heavy wooden doors open to reveal the Potions Master sitting at his desk reviewing several past potion's essays.

Feeling quite out of place and dubious to approach his professor, Harry simply stood by the door and shuffled from foot to foot, keeping his eyes downcast.

Snape leisurely looked up at Harry while at the same time, noting the hour on the clock.

He looked the boy over, up and down.

His eyes had dark circles under them and they looked a little puffy as well, from crying perhaps or maybe rubbing too hard at them? He was definitely impressed with how much better the young man looked with just a few more meals in him, he seemed to have filled out his clothes a little better, then he began to draw his eyes up to the hand shaped black and blue mark on the boys cheek, as well as his slightly swollen upper lip which Madam Pomfrey had had to stitch up a little, after Snape's ring had accidently split it.

He noticed with an air of satisfaction that the boy looked a little more contrite and repentant then usual.

Harry finally looked up, meeting Snape's dark, cold, impassive, glare.

"You're exceedingly early Mr. Potter, you're not due for another hour and a half, may I acquire as to why I have been graced with your presence ninety minutes before our scheduled detention?"

Snape raised a single eyebrow, all the while glaring at the boy from over his desk.

Harry looked down again then tentatively responded, "Uh yeah, I... I know... uhm... its just... that well... you see".

Snape however looked unimpressed.

"Mr. Potter I was under the impression that you were fluent in the english language, however it seems that that assessment was fallacious." He stated, wondering why in merlin the boy was so early and for once hesitant to answer back.

Harry took in a deep breath of air then hesitantly with a slightly nervous edge stated, "It's just, I wanted to apologize about, well about before..." at this Harry sucked in another gulp of breath.

Snape kept studying Harry wondering why the boy was apologizing to him, when he had been the one this time to lose his temper. The boy had deserved to be smacked around a little, but he never meant to hit him that hard, or leave marks, or well... split his lip. To be honest with himself he had actually been feeling quite bad about it... almost to the point of regretful.

Harry now realizing, Snape didn't plan to cut in and say anything, decided to elaborate on.

"You see, I didn't mean to uh, lose my temper on you like that, sir. It's just I was in a pretty bad mood and well I guess, what I mean to say that is, is well, thank you."

At this statement, both of Snape's eyebrows went up.

"You're thanking me for striking you, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in confusion, with an air of sarcasm.

"Uh, no, not exactly, I'm thanking you for well, looking after me in a way?" Harry corrected, though it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"I know that you've been... watching my health lately and I wanted to let you know that I realize it and I uh, appreciate it."

Harry replied, looking up again timidly.

Snape seemed to be studying him from over his wide oak desk.

"Mr. Potter, I accept your apology and though I do not regret slapping you, in fact, I believe you had it coming to you..." at this Snape raised his eyebrows again, then continued,

"I'd like you to know that I never meant to strike you so hard and for that I am... deeply repentant."

Harry looking up astonished and replied, dumbfounded by Snape's apology, even though vague,

"uh sir, you don't have to apologize, although you may be a real git at times..."

Snape raised an eyebrow, practically daring him to continue and Harry looking abashed decided to quickly correct himself before things became ugly again,

"I mean uhh although we have our uhm... differences, I do accept the blame this time sir, it was my fault and though I am not condoning you hitting me..." at this Harry paused and for the first time since he entered Snape's office he looked up into the mans eyes and continued, "I do know that I did kind of deserve it..."

Snape looked questioningly at Harry, he had never seen this side of the boy prior to tonight, sure the boy had apologized to him once before and Snape admitted that that apology was sincere, but this apology brought about a whole new level of sincerity and integrity, it was genuine and well, from the heart.

And then something so creepy and shockingly happened... Snape was tempted and almost ended up smiling, but lucky enough he stopped himself right on time.

He gazed down at Harry again, but this time without the malicious glare that was usually implanted on his face, "Mr. Potter, consider tonight forgiven and forgotten, if you can impose the same courtesy upon myself."

Harry looked up and finally, for the first time in a long while, genuinely smiled.

* * *

From there everything seemed to be going fine. Both of them moved on and Snape returned back to his snarky self, always picking on Harry in class, though admittedly not as much as he used to and Harry, also returning to himself fired away come back after come back, granted they were not half as disrespectful or rude as before.

Snape also continued to watch over the boy, keeping an eye on him at meal time and making sure he got an adequate amount of sleep, always questioning the boy on days when he looked a little ill or even slightly queasy.

Everything seemed to go back to normal and Snape hoped it would stay that way for a while, however nothing can last forever and alas, on one dreary night he was summoned to the headmasters office and asked a question that would unknowingly change his life forever...


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys,

So Harry Potter was AMAZING! The best movie so far, I was sobbing the entire time, especially when Snape died! Anyways, here's the next chapter, if you have any comments, suggestions, or feedback please send a review :) Thanks!

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

"No, I outright refuse and you know what you old man? You have a lot of nerve to be asking me to do something as big as this!"

Snape growled from across the room, enraged at the mere suggestion the headmaster had made. The audacity this man had, to ask him to do this and for the Potter boy nonetheless!

"Severus please calm down, here take a seat", Dumbledore calmly replied as he accioed a nearby chair to stand to the right, behind Snape.

However, instead of taking the offered chair, Snape simply discarded it and continued to stride and pace around the headmasters office.

"How could you, you, you meddling old coot, how dare you try to use Lily against me, I have repaid my debt, I owe the Potter's nothing more. Just because I loved her doesn't mean I will do this for her offspring. Anyways, have you've even discussed this with Potter? I am more than certain he will have as strong of feelings against this as I."

Dumbledore gazing at Snape replied, "Well my boy, I was hoping we could both tell him when the time is right, he really doesn't have much of a say in this but I do believe both of you will benefit from this new arrangement greatly."

"Do not 'my boy' me Albus", Snape snarled. "How dare you just assume I would do this for Potter! We may be getting along better but we certainly aren't all rainbows and butterflies, skipping through open fields of dandelions, arm in arm." As Snape continued his tirade, he suddenly halted mid-rant, raised an eye brow and questioned,

"And please do explain Albus, how exactly will _I_ benefit from this?" Snape replied, his voice lingering on the "I" and there was definitely a hint of sarcasm there...

"Well I believed it was obvious Severus. I thought that perhaps it might be nice to have a little company for a while and anyways, it's only for a few weeks and consider the pros my boy", at this title Snape glared once again but Dumbledore simply disregarded it and continued, "you can watch over Harry and keep him out of trouble, maybe you'll even be able to put a few pounds on him, merlin knows he could use some more."

All Snape did was continue to scowl at the infuriating headmaster. Dumbledore however, chose to ignore this and kept on,

"Plus think about it Severus, it would be so much easier to keep your vow to Lily if the boy was actually in your care. I know that you've been watching him, I've seen you and I know for a fact that now that you have finally begun to view him as more than just James Potter's offspring, when he arrives back from a Summer with his relatives trust me, you will not like what you see."

"And why, pray tell, is that headmaster?" Snape snidely questioned. "Are you trying to suggest he can possibly become more spoiled and arrogant then he already is?"

Although he and the boy had finally come to an understanding it didn't mean that they were ready for a huge step like this.

In all honesty Snape didn't actually really believe the boy was all that arrogant anymore, still spoiled, yes, but he did hold the boy in higher opinion now that they had reached some sort of unspoken agreement.

They had both been trying to keep the peace between themselves. However, they certainly weren't friendly to one another either. At best they just tried to avoid each other and that seemed to be working out fine, however it would be far more difficult to simply steer clear of the other if they were stuck together for weeks on end, with no other human company or contact...

No doubt about it, they would become delirious, just like the Longbottoms, they'd both end up spending the rest of their lives at St. Mungos rotting like old vegetables.

No, no way, there was absolutely no way he would condone to this.

Looking back up at the headmaster and sending him another glare he replied "No Albus, and that is final, nothing good will come out of this arrangement, for me or the boy. He can't stand being with me in class, what makes you think he'll make it through weeks and weeks of me being the only human contact he will have?"

Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"My boy, you will not always be alone, I will drop by often and I'm sure Minerva would love to pay a visit to your lovely abode and if you'd like I could plan for Lupin to take the boy every Saturday or so in order to give you at least one day off and if you would prefer I could even arrange for you to just stay at Hogwarts with the boy for the Summer."

"No way headmaster", Snape quickly declined, "if I take the boy, and I mean _if_, then we will be returning to my manor, I refuse to remain in the wretched dungeons any longer then I must and I highly doubt our said savior will find the dungeons adequate to the living arrangements our Golden boy deserves." Snape sneered

Dumbledore, choosing to ignore Snape's dripping sarcasm and venom, simply responded, "Very well Severus, though I must admit I am surprised, I was under the illusion that you enjoyed the solitude and darkness the dungeons bring."

Shooting the headmaster a look, he replied, "the solitude maybe, but certainly not the dark, its far too dingy and gloomy, ever for I."

At this statement Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Yes he certainly believed the two boys would get along fine, they had so much in common even if they denied to realize it. Turning his attention back to the other man he smiled and with a gleam in his eye responded,

"Look Severus, you're the boys only hope, everybody else is far too old or far too busy to host a child for such a long time, except you. You can offer Harry everything he needs. A strict schedule, extra lessons, keeping him in proper health, training him to ward off Voldemort, discipline, maintaining and raising his grades. Maybe you'll even be able to break through to him, merlin knows that ever since his godfather passed away he has become a different person. I'm afraid Severus, afraid we're losing him, but you, you can bring him back, please Severus, please, do it for me, for Harry, for Lily."

At the mention of Lily's name Snape's reserve finally broke, "Fine" he snapped, "fine, he may come with me, but he _will_ follow my rules and I will demand that he uphold a certain level of respect for me while he is being housed under my roof."

Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded, "as he should", he replied.

Snape sent one more scowl Dumbledore's way before storming out of his office, robes billowing behind him, eager to find some Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors to deduct some points from.

He still could not believe that he had agreed to this, he couldn't help but wonder how the boy would take the news...


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys,

Ahhhh Pottermore releases their first clue today! I'm staying up all night waiting for it lol anyways here's the next chapter and I just finished writing the one after this which has already been sent off to my new beta. Which by the way, special thanks to her for helping me correct all my grammar faults, and without further ado, on with the story! :)

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" Harry all but bellowed while looking around frantically for an escape route.

"Was that a no to the lemon drop or the guardianship, my boy?" Dumbledore asked with that darn twinkle in his eye.

But his attempt at humor did nothing to brighten up Harry's spirits.

Harry shot the headmaster a dirty look, while stating sarcastically, "I think you know very well what I mean, sir."

Dumbledore gazed over at the boy, trying to reason with him.

"Harry, as of right now it is the best and seemingly _only_ course of action to take."

Although the man sent a sympathetic glance his way, Harry was still furious- actually furious was an understatement, he was absolutely enraged!

"But… why?" He demanded, looking back at the man, "I mean I know they never liked me but they never outright refused to house me before. Sure they've threatened it a thousand times but, well, they never seem to really mean it... I mean they need me, don't they? Who's going to weed the garden and cook all their meals and...?"

He trailed off, trying to find reason within himself as to why his relatives had abandoned him like a lost puppy, well other than the fact that all they saw him as was a freak, and the fact that they've always hated him and complained about being stuck with him and, oh, who was he kidding? They despised his very existence... so maybe it wasn't such a big shock after all.

But he still couldn't help but feel the hatred and resentment boiling up inside of him. Even though he despised the Dursley's, they were still his guardians and though he was not dismayed over the prospect of not returning to Privet Drive once and for all, he was still disheartened to hear that even they too, had reached their wit's end with him.

Unaware of the mental battle Harry's mind was going through, Dumbledore continued on,

"My boy, it's not your fault, apparently last summer they were just..." he paused for a moment, "frightened that you would do something...", there was another gap where Dumbledore seemed to be trying to find the proper words to fill in, before he hesitantly continued on, "…rash to yourself that may be... potentially harmful and seeing that you would be in their care", he proceeded, "the responsibility would fall on them for any injuries you attain while under their custody."

Harry was now trying to think back to last summer and what he had said or done that had led them to the assumption that he would try to harm himself. Then again, they were right. I mean he did attempt to jump off the Astronomy Tower... maybe it was best that he didn't stay with them any longer. All he remembered from last summer were long nights spent crying and lying awake all hours of the night, afraid to fall asleep for worry of falling into another nightmare.

It's not like they really even cared about him either, or, for that matter of fact, were even ever worried about him. Even now, when they believed he would harm himself, they were not truly concerned; they just didn't want anything to happen to him while in their care so they wouldn't be blamed for the loss of the "future hero of the Wizarding World".

Looking back up at Dumbledore he met the man's soft, concerned gaze, "But does it have to be _him?"_ Harry questioned dejectedly, soundly slightly whiney, but deciding not to admit that to himself.

Instead, he began thinking of all the other possibilities...

"What about the Weasley's?" he asked.

"They already have seven children to look after as it is, plus that is the first place Voldemort would look if he couldn't find you at your relatives."

At the mention of Voldemort's name Harry noticed Snape slightly flinch and for the first time became conscious of his presence, though he was not surprised, as the arrangements did seem to greatly involve him too.

Deciding to ignore Snape's attendance as of the moment, he turned his eyes back onto the headmaster and ventured on.

"The Grangers?" he questioned.

"Though Ms. Granger may be top of your year," again Harry noticed Snape scowl and snigger, which both Dumbledore and Harry decided to ignore, "you must keep in mind that her parents are Muggles, and I'm sorry to say, but whoever you stay with you will be endangering, my boy, and though I have no doubt they would take you in for however long was required, it's hardly fair to expect them to accept being put at such risk, when they themselves have no magical abilities to defend and protect themselves if, merlin forbid, something did occur."

Harry, loathe as he was to admit it, did see the reason there. Running out of options, he began to name people off the top of his head.

"The Longbottoms?"

"I did not realize you were such good friends with Mr. Longbottom, Harry."

Turning his attention back to Dumbledore, he had to agree that though they were chums, they weren't best mates like he and Ron were and he had to keep in mind that Neville lived with his grandmother who was extremely strict... no, that wouldn't do at all, he decided.

"Uhh what about..." There was a pause where he seemed to be searching for a name, then a spark came to his eye, "Lupin!" Harry said with excitement, finally thinking he had come up with an adequate option.

However, Dumbledore just shook his head solemnly, "What would you do on the nights of the Full Moon?"

Harry had not thought of that, and, looking down disappointedly, he realized he was out of alternatives.

Dumbledore again attempting to reason with the boy quietly said, "Really it is the best option, he is the most qualified to take care of you for the time being."

Harry could have scoffed, how in bloody hell was _he_ the most qualified? He hated his father with a burning passion, he despised his friends, and above all he seemed to loathe Harry himself, only now were they finally sort of beginning to get along and Dumbledore was just going to prance in and ruin their attempt to make peace.

Turning to Snape, he demanded, "You agreed to this?"

"Believe me Potter; I didn't have much of an option," was Snape's scathing remark.

Harry scowled then finally gave in.

"Fine!" he growled. "But he better not try to poison me with some kind of potion."

Snape, glaring at Harry, who glowered back, raised an eyebrow sinisterly and replied silkily, "Mr. Potter, I assure you, if I wanted you dead you would have been a long time ago and," he then raised the other eyebrow, almost challenging the boy before continuing, "if I were to kill you it would not be while you were in my care because that would be far _too_ obvious, really Potter, use that poor excuse of a brain for once in your life."

Harry smartly commented under his breath, "I'm sure you're just bloody brilliant at covering up deaths, seeing how much experience you have with that." He was, of course, obviously referring to Snape's many Death Eater massacre meetings.

Harry was however, not aware that Snape had fairly good hearing and therefore knew completely what he had just said, even if it had been no more than a whisper.

"That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and if I am to become your guardian for the summer, it will be shrewd of you to learn how to hold your tongue or by the time we return to Hogwarts come September, you will no longer have one," Snape snarled at Harry.

Harry merely glared back at the evil bat, while Dumbledore sat their smiling like a dawdling fool, with a clear sparkle in his blue eyes, as he watched the two glare daggers at one another.

Although Snape and Harry did not agree most of the time, they could both infer one thing. It was certainly going to be a very long summer indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey awesome reviewers and other not as awesome people who don't review :p lol anyways here's the next chapter, Snape may be a little ooc in this chapter but remember it's been a few months so there relationship is a little stronger. Now they can joke around with each other and seem a little closer. Also I will be going on vacation soon so either I'll have absolutely no time to write, or a lot of time, depending on how bored I am... And I'm going to see Daniel Radcliffe's broadway play this Wednesday! I'm so excited! Anyways I'll try and post again soon, enjoy the chapter and I welcome any reviews, critiques, and or requests.

Thanks,

MissGallagherGirl

* * *

As Harry sat by the edge of the Astronomy Tower he looked down upon the far spread grounds of Hogwarts School.

He remembered the first time he sat in this very spot, the same spot he had now become so accustomed to spending time in, he even began to think of this little corner of the tower as his.

Could it really have already been 5 years since the first time he wedged himself between these two walls and leaned his head on this very corner? Had time really flown by so fast?

It seemed like just yesterday he was getting sorted and sneaking out every night only to stare at himself next to his mom and dad in the Mirror of Erised.

He remembered that after Dumbledore discovered that Harry had found the Mirror he had moved it the next day and asked him not to go looking for it again. Ever since then, he found himself venturing up here instead, having nowhere else to go, nobody to turn to, and not being able to just peacefully sleep in his bed, he would always end up in the tower, gazing over the school, in the exact same spot.

It was the perfect place really. You could tuck yourself into the bend and gaze out over the grounds for hours on end, doing nothing more than thinking, contemplating about school, the homework you should be doing, all the things that had changed, and well just life in general.

Among all these thoughts he couldn't help but let his mind drift to wondering what would happen with summer just around the corner already...

It had been about 2 months since the headmaster had informed him that he would be spending that summer with none other than his own hated Potions master, Professor Snape. It was really sad that of all people, Snape was the only one who was able to house him, or more like the only one grudgingly willing.

As Harry sat there his eyes strayed to the very ledge he stood on just before he jumped. He knew that since then, Snape had put some wards up around the tower to prevent further suicidal temptation, but the fact remained that it was questionable on Dumbledore's behalf why there weren't any wards up beforehand.

Was he really the first person to attempt to jump off this very tower? Then again, if somebody else had tried, common sense says that the headmaster would put up some kind of charm to keep anyone else from endeavoring to do the same thing. So it looked like he was the only one. Again he couldn't help but let a wave off loneliness and despair sweep through him... he was truly alone.

Suddenly anger swept through his body, making him feel hot, and on the verge of an explosion, "DAMMIT!" He yelled loudly, not being able to control the raging emotions any longer.

He felt like an exploding bottle of pent up fury and wrath and to hell, he could scream as loud as he wanted to up here, everybody else was already in their dorms, probably sleeping, or in the girl's case, gossiping. Nobody could hear him and even if they could, nobody would give a damn.

However, Harry was mistaken...

"Mr. Potter", Harry jumped up, immediately pulled his wand out, and pointed it at the dark figure hiding in the depths of the shadows.

Heart racing, pulse running a mile, and wide eyes, he proceeded closer to the concealed frame, wand at the ready.

Snape raised an amused eyebrow, honestly the boy's face was priceless, but he quickly schooled his features into his signature scowl.

"Mr. Potter, I would advise you to put your wand away," Snape growled dangerously.

The boy actually had the audacity to freeze on the spot, wand still aimed at the professor, who was now scowling deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, though it sounded more like an accusation.

Snape glowered menacingly at the boy before snarling the words, "Potter. Lower. Your. Wand. NOW."

Harry, frightened from the loud and irked tone of voice, immediately lowered his wand and snapped out of the trance he had been in, blinking his eyes, he looked up upon his professor.

"Sorry", he replied sheepishly when he realized he had been holding his teacher at wand point, the same professor who was taking him in for the summer and, deciding he'd like to live through it, he chose to quickly apologize and lower his wand instead of facing the wrath of one Severus Snape all summer long. But his curiosity was piqued.

He looked questioningly at Snape. "Sir, why are you up here?" then he added hastily, "... if you don't mind me asking that is," trying his best to sound respectful to his new summer guardian.

Snape, still scowling, coolly replied, "_That_ Mr. Potter is none of your business, nor your concern, however the real question, is why are _you_ are up here."

Harry, now realizing he was caught after curfew and in the same place that he had last time tried to jump, looked down at his feet and began to study the flooring intently.

"Uh, sorry sir, I'll just be uhm, going now," he replied nervously, his eyes still downcast, hoping not to lose too many points for his house with the end of the year just around the corner.

Snape couldn't refrain from the urge to roll his eyes at the "uh" and "uhm's" the boy threw out. "Really Potter, your eloquence never seizes to amaze me." He remarked snidely.

Harry scowled, though instead of resembling a frown or even a glare, it was more like a childish pout and again Snape found himself having to eschew from smirking amusingly.

Instead he chose to simply raise an eyebrow and question, "Really Potter, is that all you can do? I've seen scarier butterflies."

Again, Harry attempted to glare and trying to find a suitable comeback replied, "Really? I would've thought the only living things you'd see would be spiders since you hide out in the dungeons all day long."

And he couldn't help it, he smacked himself, worse come back _ever!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! He could swear he felt himself blushing pink!

Spiders? Dungeons? _Really?_

Now Snape really couldn't help but look amused, "Potter, seize from hitting yourself this instant, you're killing brain cells and merlin knows you can't spare to lose any more of the few you have somehow already attained."

Harry scowled (pouted) and Snape pointed out, "Though you are right, there are a lot of spiders in the dungeons, but I doubt that pitiful excuse of a scowl would even slightly frighten one of them."

Harry shook his head, eyes widening, "Spiders aren't scared of anything, especially giant spiders, they wouldn't even be scared of your scowl! In fact the carnivorous beasts aren't even scared when you point a wand at them, with all those eyes, and there hairy legs and then, _then_ they try to eat you and all you can do is run because it's not like you can go start firing off killing curses left and right, it's really, really awful!"

Harry shuttered at the thought of what took place in his second year when he and Ron had snuck into the Forbidden Forest after Hagrid gave them the absolutely worse advice ever, 'Follow the spiders.'

Realizing he was rambling on about the spiders, he stopped and waited for another snide comment on his eloquence but instead was rewarded with a glare.

"So Mr. Potter, please do enlighten me on where you experienced these... 'carnivorous beasts' as you know that the only place these spiders live is in the Forbidden Forrest and we all know students aren't allowed to go in there, so please do share, how you, a good little boy who never breaks the rules...", he couldn't help but sneer, "encountered these horrific monsters you just described to me.

Harry, now realizing he had brought even more trouble than just being out past curfew upon himself, decided to retreat while he still had the legs to do it.

Blushing pink, while stuttering, and smiling angelically and innocently, he faked a yawn and pretended to look at an inexistent watch.

"Hmmm... look at the time! Well, it's way past my bedtime, you know, have to be all bright eyed and bushy tailed for my favorite class tomorrow."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is your favorite class, as far as I'm aware you don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow?"

Harry put a faultless face on, replying "Yours of course Professor, you know how much I simply adore spending quality time with you and my Slytherin chums in my favorite subject ever, Potions..."

Harry smiled cheekily, while slowing stepping backwards, awaiting the foreshadowed snide remark from Snape or predictable cuff to the head, but instead of doing any of these things Snape simply lunged at Harry who quickly jumped out of reach and then rapidly sprinted away, back to the Gryffindor Common Room, only faintly hearing the "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for being out past curfew and for the cheek".

Then he continued on rumbling about, "abhorrent, horrid, obnoxious, little boys, who needed to learn where their place was."

Even though he would never admit it, he knew deep down he secretly enjoyed the daily battle of wits he played against the boy, firing insult after insult, only to be hit with a snide retort from the boy which he then needed to reply to with another spiteful comment, accompanied his signature scowl.

And every now and then, he even let the boy win these little brain wars... (at least that's what he told himself when he couldn't come up with a quicker retort than the Potter boy).


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry, I know a lot of you have probably thought by now that I had quit the story, but I just haven't had time to write. I'm in high school now in an IB program that is absolutely AWFUL! It's killing me, I don't have a moment to myself, but I found this chapter, along with another uncompleted one in my documents so I decided to finally post again and hopefully I'll finish and have the next one up soon!

Again, I'm sorry for the delay... thanks for reading!

- MissGallagherGirl

* * *

Summer came a little too fast for Harry and next thing he knew he was packing for Prince Manor.

He would be spending his entire vacation with the Greasy Git of the Dungeons. However, the Greasy Git had been a lot, well, less 'gittish' lately... although he still had the greasy part locked down.

The two had actually been getting along, and _gasp_, they were even being civil to one another! 'S_hocker right?'_ Harry thought, smirking to no one in particular.

But it seemed that as time progressed the two of them were able to push aside their differences and slight hatred towards one another and welcome each other with warm, open arms...

_(Potter I swear to merlin, you are the most impulsive and witless little boy that I've ever had the displeasure to have met!)_

They had even begun to set aside their House dissimilarity and accept that though they were in rival houses, it did not make one House better than the other.

_(You bloody, foolhardy Gryffindors! Bravery... more like impulsiveness mixed with reckless behavior and stupidity that will ultimately end poorly in your behalf, as well as anyone else unfortunate enough to have partaken in whatever little 'hero' stunts you pull!)_

_(Yeah well you're much better, you stupid Slytherins, always pretending you know everything, with your pureblood this, pureblood that! Constantly thinking your better then all of us... and you call **me** arrogant!)_

_(Excuse me Mr. Potter. I appear to have misunderstood you, so may I inquire as to exactly What. You. Just. Said?)_

_(Uh, nothing sir... Uh oh, look at the time! I best be going, don't want to keep my- uhh, what do you call them? Oh yes... **adoring fans** waiting.)_

So now that they were getting along so... amicably and pleasantly, they seemed to have finally come to a better understanding. In other words, they kept to themselves and out of one another's way as often as possible.

It was an absolutely lovely relationship!

"Hey mate, you have to owl me at least once a week so I'll know you're still alive!"

Ron's statement awoke Harry from his train of thought and he turned around to acknowledge his friend.

"Yeah, as long as the stupid bat of the dungeons lets me…."

Ron cast a concerned and slightly angry glance his way.

"Well, you know if that git so much as sets one finger on you, I swear to god I'll kill him Harry! And remember if things get too bad, you're always welcome at the Burrow! We'll get you there somehow… no matter what! I'm sure we can find another flying car somewhere if that's what it comes down to..."

Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle and smile at his friend. Although sometimes Ron could be a huge prat he was always there for him in the end. He was glad he could finally tell his friends the truth about where he would be spending his summer; after all he could really use a support group and an outlet to complain to at least every once in a while.

After a lot of begging and persuasion on his behalf, he had finally gotten Dumbledore to agree that he could tell the news to his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione.

It had been about a month and a half ago when he first mentioned it to them and he would never forget the look on Ron's face! It kept changing from shock to outrage to concern, and all while Ron was feeling this huge turmoil of emotions, Hermione was informing him of all the advantages there were to be living with a professor for the entire summer and exactly just how lucky he really was.

"Oh Harry, that's simply brilliant! Do you know how many benefits there are to be living with any teacher? But especially with Professor Snape! This is going to be a huge asset to you! He really is the most qualified, him being Voldemort's right hand man and all… he'll know everything there is to know about him and about what you can do to defend yourself against the dark side! And I'll just bet he'll have a potions lab at his manor so maybe if you ask really nicely he'll even help you out in the subject! Merlin knows you could use some! Oh, and maybe he'll even have a gigantic library that he'll let you borrow books from! I really don't know how you always get so lucky, Harry!"

That had been Hermione's say on the matter and the whole time she was rambling on she could barely contain her excitement, as Harry rolled her eyes at her "lucky" statement.

However, Ron's point of view was a tad bit uhh... different.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING? THE OLD COOT HAS FINALLY GONE MAD! LEAVING YOU WITH THAT FOUL GIT! HE'LL KILL YOU HARRY! OR WORSE... HE'LL HAND YOU OVER TO VOLDEMORT, LET HIM TORUTE YOU, AND _THEN_ HE'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that said, or more like yelled, he began to devise a plan on how exactly to get Harry out of there.

Honestly, he didn't really like either of their reactions... but if he had to choose, he'd be more on Ron's side.

And he hadn't even thought of it- would Snape really make him brew potions over the summer? Even when he probably wouldn't be taking it again next year, seeing that he likely only got an Exceeds Exceptions and not the required Outstanding on his O.W.L.'s for continuing in the subject.

Oh lord, it was going to be a long summer indeed!

And in just an hour or so Ron and Hermione would be leaving for the train while he was stuck at Hogwarts with Snape until they arrived at Prince Manor.

Turning back to his two friends, he sunk further into the comfortable armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well thank you Ron for that... enticing offer, but really I think you should stick to broomsticks, you're not that great with cars," Harry replied giving Ron a wicked grin.

The two boys laughed while Hermione looked disapprovingly remembering just how dangerous that little stunt was and how worried she had been when no one could find the 2nd year boys on the train.

Ron, noticing Hermione's frown turned to her and said snidely, "Oh come off it Hermione! He doesn't need any of that scowling from you! I reckon he'll be getting enough of it as it is from Snape all summer long!"

He shot Harry a comforting smile.

"Oh fine, but Harry really, do and at least _try_ to behave yourself while you're with Professor Snape! You know he won't put up with any of your nonsense! Plus, the two of you should really attempt to get along a little better now that you'll be spending the entire summer together!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah Hermione, me and Snape… get along... HA! You must be kidding me!"

"Really Hermione..." Ron commented, "For all the brains you claim to have sometimes you really are so dense! Harry and Snape are completely opposite people, they will NEVER get along, they have absolutely nothing in common!"

This earned Ron a large scowl and a book to the head.

Harry couldn't help but snigger. Earning himself another disapproving glare from Hermione as she scolded him, "Really Harry, don't egg him on, I swear, you're just as bad as him!"

And next thing you knew, it was time to say goodbye. With final hugs, promises of rescue, and another reminder to them about not telling anyone of where he'd really be staying for the summer, Ron and Hermione were off, leaving Harry feeling miserable and extremely lonely.

It was time for summer with the Potions Master... Harry wondered to himself if it would be any better than the Dursley's, but he knew somewhere deep down that it definitely would be. Snape really wasn't as bad as he appeared and though Harry himself was just beginning to see that (and he really didn't expect his friends to understand) he was actually beginning to take comfort in being with the man.

Not that he'd ever admit that though!

And with a final sweeping, slightly wistful glance of the Gryffindor Tower, he began to lug his stuff down to his new temporary guardian's office, reveling that for once, just maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad Summer after all.

A boy could hope, right?


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

**Reply to review by:**

**hrm ()**

I've been having a really rough day so when I saw that I got another review I though finally, just what I need to make my day a little better.

Stupid me.

Anyways, Snape is not _abusing_ Harry, in my latest chapter there relationship consists of throwing insults at one another. If you haven't noticed they're really not being _mean _to each other, just playing around. They are beginning to have a friendlier bond together.

On another note, I apologize that my take on Harry's suicide was short and probably not properly addressed. I just needed something big to happen that would break the barrier between the two of them. Those nights he spent in Snape's chambers made them change the views between each other, maybe only a little, but it still opened there mind and broadened the way they look at each other. They are not bff's, they are not even friends, or even friendly. They _hate _each other and hate does **not** go away over night, suicide attempt or not.

I am attempting to build a slow, steady, relationship that will begin blossoming between the two of them. Snape is a former death eater, lives in solitude, and has only really ever opened up to one person, Lily, Harry's mother, who he can share part blame in her death, even if it's not really _his_ fault. Of course he is cold, sad, and not the nicest person to be around, can you blame him?

And Harry, he looks like a replica of James Potter, the same person who bullied Snape through all his school days, made him miserable, drove him to become a death eater! If that isn't bad enough he has Lily's eyes. Like a constant reminder that she picked James over him. A constant reminder that his one true love is dead, gone. So yes Snape is mean, its a character trait. If he was all coddling and cooing over Harry he'd be a tad out of character, don't you think?

And lastly, _"your fic tells me you have never dealt with a suicidal person." _

Well there is a reason people shouldn't make assumptions because as a matter of fact I've dealt rather closely with a suicidal person.

So to me, it's a touchy subject and I found it hard to write about it so I apologize that it may have not been dealt with correctly but seeing suicide through another persons eyes is hard.

You know what's funny?

I happen to be suicidal myself.

I can't see it from someone else's point of view when I'm so confused about it myself. I can only write it from mine and I don't share a lot in common with Harry, so yeah my take of his feelings is probably a little crappy. Again, I apologize. But in the future don't assume things just because.

You just made a bad day worse, thanks.


	26. Another Authors Note

Hi guys,

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've had some MAJOR writers block.

Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody for the inspiring messages! They meant the world to me!

You guys are all so amazing and I really would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your thoughts were so genuine and your words encouraged me to not give up...

I love you all, you guys have no idea what you've done for me!

On another note, Similar has become stalled, I know, I'm sorry. I've just lost my passion for this story, I don't feel like it's really going anywhere and I have a new obsession...

I still love Harry Potter, but now I've become very into Voldemort/Harry stories and because of that I've started writing a new story called "Something Greater Than Power".

It's about Harry becoming Voldemort's heir and will have a lot more action in it and hopefully draw out more emotion.

Please check out my new story, I feel as though it has a lot of potential and although I only have one chapter up right now, I've already written five, so I'll definitely be updating soon.

I guess that's all for now, I truly am sorry to disappoint you all but I promise I haven't given up yet. I just need a break, the story is now boring to write and I've lost my interest.

I hope you guys will understand, thank you again for everything! You're all so loyal and sweet, your thoughts meant the world to me!

- Jessie


End file.
